Metroid Destiny: The Terra Space Station: Part 1
by KingKeo22
Summary: Based after Metroid Fusion. Samus must face the treacheries, lies, twists, deciets, and the truths on the civilain space station. Ripped of her bounty hunter life, the dangers within have given her another chance to fight. Story is completed. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Metroid Fusion (4). The two original characters from this game are Samus Aran and Adam Malkovich. Anything else such as the word Metroid, B.S.L or Biologic Space Labs, Galactic Federation, Adam saying "Lady" instead of Samus, and etc., they belong to Nintendo. I realize that Adam is dead and was put into a computer. I'm sorry if this disappoints most you Metroid fans, but in this story, Adam is alive. The rest of the characters contained in this story are my very own creations. I came up with my own race known as the Archons and a planet called Antaria. If you take them and claim them as your own or put them into your own stories without my permission, I will ask Samus to kick your ass.

If most of you don't like the idea of Samus falling in love with Kyan (my character, don't touch!), then that's your problem. It's just the way my story came to be.

I just recently finished writing this story down on paper, but now the wait is on because I have to type it all up now. Please remain patient. I will get the whole story up as soon as possible. If you are curious, yes, there is going to be a second part to this story.

Thank you for reading my story J

Chapter 1

The Arrival

            After my experience on the space station B.S.L, or Biologic Space Labs, that orbited the planet SR388, I was sent to the human space colony known as Terra.

            The Federation suggested that I take a break from my duties and settle down with actual people and possibly have a family.

            Adam, my closest friend and CO, was under orders to show me around. He took up the offer quite happily. 

            I'm glad he was chosen to be my tour guide; since there was no one else I was acquainted with.

            Upon entering the docking bay at Terra, with Adam controlling the ship's computer, I looked into the protection window high above the docking chamber where there was a group of people in uniform. I recognized them as Federation officers.

            I looked down and noticed the ship hovering above the deck. I heard the large lock hatches clash together as they closed and sealed.

            The ship came to a standstill and shut off.

            Adam's voice came over the telecom link, "Welcome to Terra. I hope you will enjoy your stay, Lady."

            His tone had its normal calmness to it that seemed to have the same calming affect on me as usual whenever I felt nervous. This time, though, a sudden chill ran up my back as an odd feeling come over me.

            I used the ship's elevator to get down to the deck. As I stepped down onto solid ground, the Federation officers approached.

            "Welcome, Samus. I'm glad that you could make it to Terra safely. I'm Officer Stellbak from the Galactic Federation. It is an honor to finally meet our investigator." Stellbak smiled pleasingly and offered out his large hand to shake hands with me.

            He was tall, thick built with broad shoulders, his skin was light tan, and his hair a dirty brown that was slicked back. His eyes were dark and had a sleepy look to them.

            I held out my hand and took his to shake hands. His grip was hard which pinched my hand. It was unbelievable that I could feel his slightly painful grip through my glove of my transformed power suit.

            We released hands.

            Stellbak took a step to the side as a man in a long white lab coat stepped forward.

            "Samus, I would like you to meet our top of the line scientist, Doctor Horn."

            I suddenly felt another chill run up my back as the doctor smiled and offered his hand to shakes hands with me.

            Doctor Horn was a short man, about five feet and a few inches tall. His features were slowly becoming aged and his hair turning gray. The top of his head was half bald and shined from the ceiling lights of the bay. His eyes shown a bright blue that had a calming and trustworthiness affect.

            "I'm glad that you could visit us, Samus. I look forward to getting to know you better and taking a look at your suit for analysis. I find your power suit very fascinating and I would like to study its potential properties!" Doctor Horn spoke in an excited tone.

            I slightly felt uneasy about this shorter man, but yet, I felt that he would be a valuable friend.

            I released his hand and felt slightly annoyed that someone I'm barely getting to know wants to barrow my suit for study.

            "I'm sorry, but I want to keep my suit on." I replied.

            Officer Stellbak gave me a hard look, "Samus, this is your home now. Isn't it appropriate that you reveal yourself to new people?"

            I shook my head, "I'd feel more comfortable in my suit."

            Doctor Horn laughed gently, "I'm afraid you won't be treated any different other than someone from the Federation."

            I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips.

            "Alright! I'll take it off." I spoke in an irritated tone.

            Doctor Horn smiled, "Ah, good. Please follow me and I'll bring you to the clothing chamber to change into something." He turned and motioned for me to come.

            I saluted to Officer Stellbak and hurried after the doctor.

            As I walked behind the doctor, I quickly glanced around to try and find Adam, hoping that I would meet him here.

            I sighed quietly and sorrowfully, realizing that he wasn't here to greet me.

*          *          *

            Doctor Horn showed me to the clothing chamber and left me alone so that I could have some privacy.

            I stepped into a small glass chamber where the doctor indicated for me to take off my suit so it could stand upright and not fall over.

            The glass door slid shut. I took off my helmet and placed it on a hook that was near me.

            I easily climbed out of my suit and came out of the top of the glass chamber. I jumped down and turned toward my suit.

            The air around me turned cold, as I felt naked without my suit on.

            I placed my hand on the glass door and stared through at my suit. I suddenly felt worried and uneasy.

            I shook my head and sighed to calm myself.

            Doctor Horn told me that I would feel uncomfortable at first on Terra, but then I would grow accustomed to it soon.

            I turned to a different chamber, which was the shower.

            Horn suggested I take a long hot shower to relax. 

            It's been a long time since I had a shower, but then again, my suit was always at the right temperature and it kept me from sweating and from becoming smelly.

            I took off my black leather suit and stepped into the shower.

            It turned on automatically and quickly adjusted to a hot, soothing, and comfortable temperature.

            I smiled, closed my eyes, and let the hot water run over my face and body.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Man

Chapter 2

The Mysterious Man

            I remained in the shower for an hour. I couldn't help but to enjoy the soothing hot water.

            I finally climbed out and the shower turned off.

            I wrapped a large white towel around me and went into the bedroom chamber. As I stepped in, I noticed a short blue dress lying on the bed. I saw a note, which lay beside the dress.

            _Lady, I'm sorry that I could not have been there to greet you at the docking bay. I had something important to do that I cannot mention about._

_            I hope the Federation officers were kind to you and treated you well. You deserve it for a job well done back at the B.S.L station._

_            I'm very glad that you have finally come to Terra. I hope your stay is pleasant._

_            I bought this dress for you to wear for your welcoming dinner. I hope you like it. I have another gift for you, but that won't be until later when we can speak alone in private._

_            Make yourself comfortable here. There are some fruit on the bed stand if you're hungry._

_            I hope to see you soon._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Adam_

            I thought it was odd that Adam would write me a letter instead of tell me face to face. If it was something important, I understand. Adam was always a busy body. He could never sit still for more than twenty minutes and he was always doing something important. No doubtably a classified errand for the Federation.

            I understood Adam well, surprisingly, more than others and I've only known him for about two years. But, he still has his secrets.

            I dried my hair out with a different towel and combed it out.

            I pulled the body towel off of me and wiped off any areas of my body that remained wet.

            I dropped the towel on the bed and picked up the dress. I noticed a pair of black panties and a strapless bra.

            My eyes narrowed and I grimaced the thought of wearing these instead of my black leather suit, but I put them on anyway. I felt a need to look good for Adam.

            I put on the dress and turned to look at myself in the full-length mirror.

            The dress came a few inches above my knees and the bra boosted up my breasts.

            I was thin and slender. I also had a good work out while on the B.S.L station. I had some abs on my stomach and muscles in my arms and legs.

            Overall, I thought I looked good so I doubted that Adam would think otherwise.

            I heard a knock on the door and turned to answer it.

            A tall young man with long slightly wavy hair that was the color of navy blue stood in the doorway.

            He smiled down at me. His smile was pleasing and I felt a warm feeling burn inside my heart.

            His lips were pale and looked soft. I felt a yearning to kiss them.

            His skin was soft, but pale. His bright green eyes looked peaceful, gentle, and determined with a slightly sad look to them.

            He wore a long black cape that was wrapped around him and concealed whatever her wore underneath.

            "Hello, Miss Samus Aran. I was sent up to retrieve you for the ceremony."

            My heart raced and I felt my cheeks flush slightly as I listened to his handsome gentle voice. He had spoken with an even flow, almost melodic.

            I noticed him studying me. His smile became even gentler. "I never imagined that the great Samus would be so beautiful." He held out his hand and I took it, but instead of shaking hands, he raised my hand up and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

            "It is a great pleasure to meet you, m'lady." He stared into my eyes and I felt as though he was looking into my very soul.

            "I'm Kyan from the planet Antaria, aligned with the Galactic Federation."

            I blushed and replied, "I'm Samus."

            Kyan chuckled quietly and answered, "I know who you are, m'lady." He smiled, parting his lips to show his perfectly white and straight teeth.

            As he said the word 'm'lady' it sounded like he was saying it out of respect and make it sound like royalty.

            I've never known anyone to treat me so well! This young man treated me more like an individual instead of someone with great power in the Federation!

            He stared into my eyes as if staring and reading my thoughts. His smile warmed me and made my heart race. I felt myself hypnotized by his gaze as I looked into his seemingly glowing eyes.

            Kyan lowered my hand, but didn't let go, holding my hand gently.

            "Are you ready, m'lady?" He asked softly.

            I slowly nodded my head without realizing if I was fully dressed.

            Kyan chuckled his quiet gentle chuckle. "It is customary that the ladies wear tights and shoes." He looked down at my bare feet and raised his gaze back into my eyes.

            "Tights and shoes?" I asked softly in a dazed voice.

            I didn't realize how I was acting. I've never acted like this around anyone before! What is coming over me? Was there something about this young man that made me feel warm and different inside?

            I couldn't explain this warm sensation that was felt in my heart. And... I couldn't take my eyes away from those bright green glowing crystal eyes!

            I don't understand this. In all my years of fighting, I've never experienced this feeling like this.

            Could this be... love?

            This could be that different kind of love, the love you have for someone of your own species.

            The love I had was for the young Metroid hatchling that I had found so long ago. I felt like I was its mother and when the Space Pirates had taken it, I had the need to go save it!

            I suddenly awoke from my wondering thoughts of the past as soon as I felt Kyan place his gentle hand upon my arm.

            Kyan smiled sweetly, "The dinner will begin soon. Let us go, m'lady."

            I nodded and said, "I need shoes."


	3. Chapter 3: Metroid Resurrection

Chapter 3

Metroid Resurrection

            I sat between some Federation officers that I've never met as I sat at the long dining table.

            Kyan was very kind and mannerly to push my chair in for me as I sat down.

            I was unfamiliar with such customs due to my duties as a bounty hunter and my isolation from other human life forms.

            Kyan sat across the table from me. I didn't understand why he couldn't be seated beside me.

            It became unclear to me why I wanted him so bad. I felt the need to be at his side and the urge to touch him. I couldn't help but to stare over the table at him.

            He turned his head toward my direction and caught my stare. He smiled pleasingly and sweetly, which made me blush.

            We both turned our heads to the front of the table to listen to the speaker.

            Officer Stellbak spoke, "I welcome you all on behalf of the Galactic Federation and the Terra Science Research Facilities. It is a great pleasure that you all could come to this welcoming ceremony dedicated to our top investigator, Samus Aran." He turned his head to look around. "Where is Samus? Could you stand up for us please, Samus?"

            I pushed myself up and stood.

            Officer Stellbak smiled at me, "Ah, there you are, Samus, I didn't recognize you without your power suit on."

            I heard soft snickering around the table. I turned my head to look at Kyan who was staring at me, looking as though he didn't care about the small joke, only focusing his attention on me and who I was.

            My eyes rose into his piercing green eyes again and I felt the same warm sensation run all over me. I smiled at him and turned back to Stellbak.

            "Very funny." I joked back.

            Stellbak smiled again and asked, "Do you have a statement for us, Samus?"

            I pursed my lips to think a moment, realizing I had not prepared a speech for such a ceremony.

            The fact was, I'm a bounty hunter that works alone, I'm never able to be with other people, and I'm not a big talker.

            I realized I had to rely on my own instincts. 

            I nodded and replied, "Yes." I turned my head to look at everyone at the table. "I thank you all for your hospitality and inviting me to come to your colony so that I may take a break from my regular duties as a bounty hunter.

            I plant to only stay for a while before I return to my work." I sat down.

            Stellbak replied, "Thank you, Samus." He turned his head to smile again at me.

            He turned his head to return his attention to everyone, "As you all may know, Terra has been the most successful human sustainable space colony in all of the galaxy.

            As a Galactic Federate and a supporter of the Terra space colony, I am honored to have Samus Aran as a part of the human civilization of Terra."

            The room filled with the sound of clapping.

            I turned my attention back to Kyan, who was one of the ones clapping. He stared and smiled at me as he clapped.

            I smiled back at him and felt my cheeks flush.

            Stellbak held his hands up in the air to silence the room.

            The clapping quickly ceased.

            He continued, "On a side note, the Terra Science Research Facility is working on a new experiment, but it is not to be let out. This one is top secret."

            "I don't think it is so top secret anymore after you let the Galactic Federation board of officers and the science staff know about it, Stellbak." Doctor Horn stepped into the room with his gentle smile on his face.

            Everyone at the dining table chuckled and laughed out loud at Horn's joke.

            Stellbak made an apologetic smile, "Everyone in this room knows about the Metroid Resurrection Project... Well, except for our bounty hunter." He looked at me, "We wanted to tell you we were going to try to revive the race of Metroids and give them a planet of their own to populate on. 

            Thanks to the knowledge of the Antarians, we were able to make the Metroid cell colony into actual Metroids.

            I suddenly stood up, ignoring my chair as I accidentally knocked it over.

            "You created real Metroids?" I asked in an amazed voice.

            Doctor Horn nodded, "Our friend Kyan provided the data to duplicate Metroid DNA and even create Metroid cells.

            The Metroids can reproduce naturally and they have the same capabilities even before they became extinct."

            Stellbak spoke after the doctor, "But the Metroids are still in egg form. We haven't had any that has hatched yet. We only started this project a week ago. We wanted you to be he first to see the first Metroid to hatch."

            Stellbak and Doctor Horn both smiled pleasingly.

            I held my breath and slowly let it out. I narrowed my eyes and deepened my voice, "What will happen to the people on this station if the Metroids are to escape?"

            Officer Stellbak and Doctor Horn looked at each other. 

            Doctor Horn turned back to me, "This colony is made up of three sections. The larger section is for the civility colony. The other, where we are now, is the Science Facilities. The third section, which is below this one, is the Monster Breeding habitat.

            The Metroids are being handled in sealed rooms that not even a laser can penetrate through the protection glass.

            Everyone is perfectly safe." Doctor Horn smiled at me, "You have nothing to worry about."

*          *          *

            Officer Stellbak escorted me to the civilian colony on the transport train. 

            We stood in a large cart that had thick glass windows to look through.

            I looked out the windows to see the blackness of space.

            Space looked so empty and alone. It twinkled with small specks of light from distant planets. The twinkles of light were so small and close to one another, but in reality they were so far and large.

            Stellbak stood beside me and looked out the window as well.

            "Amazing."

            I turned to look at Stellbak, "What is?" I asked.

            He turned to me and smiled, "You are, Samus. You hunted down the Space Pirates that threatened mankind, you are fearless and brave to go alone, and it makes me wonder why you haven't settled down with a family yet."

            Stellbak pulled a white envelope out of one of his uniform pockets.

            "Here." He handed the sealed envelope to me, "Its from your friend."

            I opened the envelope and took out the letter.

            _Lady, _

_            I apologize again for not being at your side during the dinner ceremony._

_            As you may know, I had something important to do. I feel guilty not being able to tell you what I'm doing, but you will know someday._

_            I hope you didn't feel alone while at the dinner, and I hope that you have made new friends._

_            I hope to see you soon, Lady._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Adam_


	4. Chapter 4: The Metroids

Chapter 4

The Metroids

            My apartment was rather large just for one person, but it was nice.

            I thanked Officer Stellbak before he left, closing the door behind him.

            He had told me that the Terra Officials provided this apartment for me. They would even pay for the expenses, and provide me with money so that I may buy clothes to wear, and other supplies such as food and water.

            I went into the bedroom and threw myself down onto the king-sized bed. I sunk into the blanket covers and mattress. I've never felt so comfortable in my life! It was like lying on a blanket of clouds!

            I slowly became tired as I lay there. I quickly sat up to keep myself awake.

            I turned my head to study the room.

            Above my bed was a stuffed bird known as a Hawk. It had its wings spread out and it looked out over the room like it would its prey.

            I saw another stuffed Hawk perched on the coat rack, which was placed in the corner of the room, with its wings folded behind its back and its head turned toward the bed to stare at me.

            There was a white marble statue of a Hawk with its wings spread out and its beak open. The Hawk was on a stand beside the door, facing toward the bed.

            It was an unusual bird that I've never encountered before.

            Thanks to Adam, though, I knew that it was a Hawk because he showed me a book of _Birds of the World_.

            He showed me the type of birds that lived on a planet called Earth.

            Adam even showed me other books of all sorts of creatures that lived on Earth.

            I was amazed that all those strange animals could live on such a small planet.

            Adam told me that Earth is a beautiful planet, full of all sorts of life and mysteries about the planet that haven't been fully discovered yet.

            He promised to take me to Earth someday so that I may see it for myself.

            I got up from the bed and went into the room known as a kitchen.

            There was a basket of fruit and a large vase full of bright red roses on the counter in the middle of the room.

            I approached the roses and saw a note beside it that read Samus in fancy writing.

            I picked up the letter and read it.

            _My dearest Samus,_

_            It was my greatest pleasure to have finally met you. I have never met such a wonderful and brave woman such as you._

_            You were amazing in the blue dress. I couldn't take my eyes from your splendid beauty._

_            I really enjoyed being with you._

_            I'm coming over to your apartment right now as you are reading this letter._

_            I may even be at the door right now._

_            Kyan_

I heard a knock at the door. I set down the letter and raced into the main room to answer the door.

            My eyes fell upon Kyan.

            He smiled as I looked up at him and I smiled back.

            "Kyan! What an expected surprise!" I joked.

            Kyan laughed and smiled again.

            His laughter sounded gentle, kind, and friendly. It made my heart race.

            He placed his hand on my arm and drew closer to me, "I had to see you again, Samus. I cannot put you out of my mind. You are the only one I can ever think about." Kyan spoke softly and gently.

            He took up my chin in his hand and brought his face closer to mine.

            My eyes grew wide! My heart raced faster and faster!

            I stared into those bright green eyes as they slowly closed.

`           My eyes slowly slid down to look at his pale lips as they parted.

            I felt his other arm wrap around my waist.

            I couldn't resist! I was excited and scared at the same time!

            Kyan placed his hand on my cheek. My cheeks became hot, realizing that I was blushing bright red.

            I half closed my eyes. I felt his soft lips press into mine.

            My lips parted and we kissed.

            Kyan kissed me deeply, taking me by complete surprise by sliding his hand from my cheek to the back of my head.

            He fully embraced me, pulling me into him as we kissed.

            I pulled my head back and gasped, trying to resist his embrace. I turned my head away and tired to push away from him. Kyan pulled me closer and pushed me at the same time. He pushed me away from the doorway and he kicked the door shut. Kyan continued to push me and I fell onto the dark green silk couch.

            Kyan came down beside me and threw his arms around me to keep me from getting up.

            "Stop!" I demanded, but for some reason I wanted him to continue. I didn't understand the mixed feelings.

            I opened my eyes as he stopped.

            He looked into my face with his soft-sad looking eyes. "Samus." Kyan said very softly.

            "Kyan, I..." My cheeks blushed.

            Kyan released me and stood up. He briskly walked toward the door.

            I stood up and loudly spoke, "Kyan! I... I'm sorry for that."

            Kyan stopped and turned to look at me. He smiled his sweet smile and shook his head, "Its not your fault. I just remembered I had to help Doctor Larson with the rain forest habitat of Terra. 

            I will see you later, my dearest."

            He turned away again and opened the door.

            Before Kyan could step through the door, I ran to him and whirled him around to face me and threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

*          *          *

            Officer Stellbak led me back to the Terra Science Research Facilities and brought me to Doctor Horn's lab.

            The lab was just as large as the docking bay and had many large glass containers containing strange living creatures I have never seen!

            I was also amazed at how many panels of flashing and blinking buttons there were covering the walls!

            Doctor Horn approached me and greeted me with his friendly smile, "Welcome, Samus. I'm glad that you could come. You have arrived just at the perfect moment! The Metroid eggs are showing signs of hatching! 

            Please follow me. I will show them to you." He spun around and briskly walked toward two double sliding doors.

            Stellbak and I hurried after him.

            We came into a darkly lit room that only had a faint green glowing light in a large tank sealed behind thick glass.

            I walked toward the glass and placed my hands against its warm surface. I peered inside. I lowered my gaze to find many Metroid eggs all over the ground inside the tank.

            I saw one then two eggs shaking and cracking open. My eyes grew wide with wonder.

            Suddenly, the first egg split open and out flew a tiny baby Metroid!

            I took a deep breath and became excited by the sight of the young Metroid. The tiny Metroid hovered around above its egg and slowly flew toward me. It gently pressed itself into the glass, trying to get to me.

            I smiled and ran my hand over the glass, as if running my hand down the Metroid's jelly-like skin.

            I looked up suddenly to see more of the eggs hatching! More of the baby Metroids popped out of their eggs and hovered around in the air.

            I smiled and laughed happily as they approached me and pressed themselves into the glass.

            I peered over the Metroids and saw one single egg unhitched, alone in the corner.

            I turned to Doctor Horn and asked, "What is going on with that one?"

            Doctor Horn came toward the tank and looked around the group of Metroids and saw the egg that had not cracked open. Horn rubbed his small gray beard, "Maybe its not fully grown yet. That could have been the one the other scientists put into the tank just a few days ago." He turned to me and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it. It will hatch in a couple of days... You should go home and rest. It has been a long day."

            I nodded and smiled at him then turned to leave.

*          *          *

            I found myself in a world of darkness. It felt so cold and lonely, like space.

            Emptiness...

            I blinked, slowly reopening my eyes and suddenly found myself on the surface of SR388.

            I blinked again and this time found myself in a small room with a Metroid egg in the center.

            This time, after blinking, the room remained the same. The Metroid egg was still in the middle of the room.

            I slowly walked toward it, lowering my gaze.

            I suddenly realized I was in my old power suit before it had been affected by the X parasite.

            I raised my gaze back up and saw the Metroid egg starting to hatch.

            I walked closer to it, lifting up my right arm.

            My beam cannon.

            Again, I looked to the egg. It shook, cracking open.

            The egg burst open and out came the Metroid hatchling!

            My eyes filled with tears as I realized this was the exact same Metroid hatchling I had found so long ago back on SR388!

            I watched as the young Metroid hovered around its egg and floated toward me. The baby Metroid circled around me. It thought that I was its mother!

            I ran into the next room, the young Metroid hatchling followed.

            I blinked and suddenly found myself kneeling down and breathing heavily.

            I looked up and saw the leader of the Space Pirates... Mother Brain!

            I wanted to and tried to get up to fight, but I felt so weak.

            I watched in fright as Mother Brain stomped toward me, ready for the last attack.

            I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

            Suddenly, I heard Mother Brain screaming and roaring in pain!

            I slowly peeled my eyes open and saw the Metroid hatchling, fully grown, sucking with all its strength on Mother Brain's head!

            As I watched, I realized that this wasn't real. It was only a dream based on the past.

            But why? Why am I dreaming it?

            I blinked and saw Mother Brain crumbled into pieces all over the floor.

            The Metroid slowly floated down toward me. It floated in front of me, as if staring at me.

            I suddenly felt a chill run up my back. It was the same chill as the one I experienced in the docking hanger.

            I knew what it was... Trouble.

            What kind of trouble though?

            I stared at the Metroid, seeking the answer.

            I slowly stood up, the Metroid slowly floating up to match my height.

            I reached out with my hand and touched the smooth jelly-like surface of the grown Metroid hatchling.

            Another chill ran up my back, but this time it circulated throughout my entire body!

            _Get out of here!_ A soft voice spoke in the back of my mind. 

            I blinked again, but then I found that I was floating in the emptiness of space.

            What was this dream about? Was the Metroid hatchling telling me something? How could it? There's no possible way it could be alive!

            An image came into my mind... an image of the single egg, which had not hatched, alone in the corner of the tank.

            Is there a connection?

            I opened my eyes and found that I was in my bed. I sat up and looked around.

            I lowered my head and sighed, "It was only a dream." I said softly, rubbing my head.

            "Too bad the Metroid isn't still alive."


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Concealed

Chapter 5

Secrets Concealed

            _Lady,_

_            I must apologize again for not being there to accompany you._

_            As always, I've been busy, but this time I may be able to share a little information with you._

_            There is a new experiment that is going to take place, but I know not of what it is, yet._

_            I'm hoping to send you the rest of the information as soon as I can. I need more time to find out what it is that is going on._

_            I hope to see you soon._

_            Sincerely, _

_            Adam_

            "A new experiment?" I asked myself as I took the transport train to the Science Facilities of Terra.

            The train stopped and the hatches opened.

            Kyan stood waiting. He raised his head up and smiled at me.

            "Samus, I've been waiting for you." Kyan said sweetly.

            He pulled his hands out from under his cape and took my hands as I stepped off the train.

            He bent toward me and placed a kiss on my lips.

            Kyan bent his head back and smiled down at me, "Its good to see you again, my dearest Samus."

            I smiled up at him.

            Officer Stellbak came into the transport station and stopped in his tracks as he saw Kyan and I holding hands.

            "Oh, I wasn't disturbing you two love birds, am I?' Stellbak joked.

            Stellbak came closer and stared at Kyan strangely.

            "Oh, its you, Kyan. I didn't recognize you from such a short distance... I would have never imagined you being together with Samus." Stellbak came to my side and turned toward me to whisper in my ear, "Don't try chasing him off, Samus, this is your chance to start a family of your own." He pat my shoulder and smirked at me.

            Stellbak got onto the transport train and turned back to me as the doors closed.

            I glanced over my shoulder as the security hatches sealed and the train took off.

            I turned back to Kyan, "I must check the unhatched Metroid egg. Do you want to come?"

            Kyan nodded and smiled pleasingly.

*          *            *

            Doctor Horn allowed me to get into my transformed power suit and go into the sealed room where the young infant Metroids was moved.

            The Metroids flew around me like playing children. They posed no threat to drain me of my energy.

            I turned to look out the thick glass window to see Kyan smiling at me. I waved at him.

            He chuckled and he smiled pleasingly.

            I turned my gaze to Doctor Horn who was at the computer typing something.

            I approached the set of sealed doors and pushed a button on the panel and the first set of doors opened.            I stepped inside and the doors slid shut. I turned back to the doors and saw the infant Metroids pressing into the glass, trying to get to me, like children nagging for their mother.

            I turned around and pushed another button on a different panel and the second set of doors opened into the lab. I stepped out and heard the door close and seal shut behind me.

            I took off my helm and looked straight into the face of Kyan, "Whoa! We're the same height if I'm in my power suit." I joked.

            Kyan smiled, parting his lips.

            Doctor Horn came toward Kyan and me. He looked pleased to see us talking to each other.

            "Ah, so I see you that you two are getting to know each other well." Horn almost smirked as he spoke.

            Kyan and I blushed as we looked at Horn.

            Kyan replied, "Well, its what you call love at first sight." He turned to look at me and spoke softly, "And I cannot help but to look at her. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on." Kyan spoke as if hypnotized and dazed as he stared at me.

            I blushed again, "You've had practice at flattering others, haven't you?"

            "Practice?! I wouldn't say that. I'm merely speaking the truth." Kyan smiled slyly.

            Doctor Horn chuckled and placed his hands on Kyan's shoulder and mine. "Why don't you two go have yourselves a good time?"

            Kyan and I both looked at each other and smiled.

*          *            *

            Kyan and I went to dinner together. He allowed me to return to my apartment and change into a floor length black silk strapless dress.

            I felt uncomfortable wearing a dress that revealed the top of my breasts, but Kyan's smile and charm took the worry off my mind.

            We went to a fancy restraunt and were seated at a table with a long seat with cushions.

            The waitress brought our food and a bottle of Terra's finest wine.

            Kyan and I took our time to eat our dinner and during the while, we told each other stories of our pasts.

            Kyan had told me that his mother suffered through a terrible sickness and died while Kyan had been only a young child. His father became heart broken after his wife's death.

            His father was even more devastated that he had to give the young Kyan over to his closest friend in order to hide the young boy from an evil man.

            Kyan had to live through a life of humiliation and constant running. 

            The people he grew up with disliked him for what he was... A human.

            Kyan was later captured by the evil man and became influenced by the man's evil ways. Kyan couldn't stop himself from stabbing his own great uncle who was only trying to fend for himself from Kyan's attacks.

            Kyan had finally broken free of the influence after his great uncle took his last breath.

            He finally discovered who his father was.

            Kyan didn't reveal any of the names to me. I felt that he was hiding something from me, but I didn't care. I loved him!

            After dinner we went back to my apartment.

            I went into the bathroom to change into my regular clothes. Kyan would return to his apartment to change as well.

            I looked on the counter of the bathroom sink and found a note.

            _Lady,_

_            I have important news!_

_            There is something going on! I haven't been able to get to the rest of the information, yet. I'll keep trying though._

_            There is a breeding experiment going on that is very top secret that only the higher class of Terran scientists and Officers know about it._

_            I'm surprised they haven't told you since you are their top investigator. I feel that they are hiding something. I don't know why they haven't informed you or me about it._

_            I think that Stellbak is behind it. I've never been able to trust him. I advise you to stay away from him and do not reveal any of this information to anyone!_

_            You and I could get into serious trouble._

_            Please be careful and stay alert as always._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Adam_

I became worried by Adam's words. I feel something is terribly going wrong, but not yet know what it is.

            I'll have to wait for Adam's next letter to find out.

            I heard a soft tapping on the bathroom door.

            Kyan slowly pushed the door open and stepped in. 

            He smiled at me and asked softly, "You look worried, my sweet. Is there something troubling you?"

            I quickly shoved the letter into one of the counter drawers and turned to Kyan and shook my head.

            "No, its nothing." I replied.

            I thought about the letter.

            A breeding program? I wonder if it involves the Metroids. I hope the Terran scientists weren't planning to hurt the Metroids. I felt a special bond with them. After all, I owed my life twice over to the Metroid hatchling. The least I could do is repay it by saving the Metroid race.

            Kyan took my chin his hand and came closer to my face. He made a worried look, "Are you sure its nothing?"

            I nodded and smiled at him, "Everything is alright." I wrapped my arms around Kyan's neck and pulled him closer to me. "Let's just forget about it and focus on each other." I pressed my lips to his and kissed him.

            I ran my fingers through Kyan's long silky soft dark blue hair.

            Kyan wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his body into mine. He slowly slid his hands up my back and rubbed my shoulder muscles. 

            He ran his hands back down and slid them up the back of my shirt. I felt his soft hands slowly and gently run up my spine.

            I suddenly heard a snap and realized my bra had come undone. I pulled my head away from kissing Kyan. My eyes became wide and I felt my cheeks heating up.

            "What are you doing?" I asked in a surprised voice.

            Kyan only smirked. His eyes seemed to have sparked and it made me feel calm. He rose up one of hands and placed it on my cheek and bent his head forward to continue kissing me.

            Kyan slightly pulled his head away and licked my lips. He placed a kiss on my other cheek and made a trail of soft kisses down my neck. Kyan softly kissed my neck.

            I closed my eyes and let my jaw hang open.

            He slid his hands up the front of my shirt, slowly pulling it up as his hands went up my stomach. I raised my arms up into the air and he briefly pulled his head away from kissing and licking my neck to take my shirt off.

            Kyan pulled off my bra as well and tossed it aside with the shirt.

            I slid my hands up his arms and grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it off of him. I could feel a burning aggressive sensation within me!

            I looked at his torso and noticed that it was pure muscle. He had a twelve-pack on his stomach, his chest bulged with muscle, and his arms were thick and strong.

            I suddenly realized that is why I could never break away from his embrace!

            My cheeks went red as I looked down to see Kyan's hands unbuttoning my jeans. I raised my head back up and looked into his handsome face.

            He smiled down at me. I smiled back up at him and whispered, "I want to lie down."

            Kyan blinked, "But um..." I put my finger to his lips to hush him. He didn't argue further.

            I went into the bedroom and crawled under the blankets.

            He came in the room and hopped down onto the bed beside me. Kyan smiled at me as he took off his shoes and dropped them on the floor. He pulled the blankets over himself and lay beside me.

            Kyan turned his body to face mine and wrapped his arms around me. 

            We pressed our lips to each other's and deeply kissed. He slid one of his hands down my body and unzipped my pants.

            I opened my eyes wide as his fingers slid down into my underwear and rubbed me between the legs. I've never experienced such a strange pleasure such as this! I don't understand this pleasure... but it felt good.

            I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to let out a moan. I could feel Kyan watching me, but I also felt someone else's eyes on me.

            Kyan stopped rubbing me and slowly pulled down my pants and panties. He tossed the rest of my clothes onto the ground. I opened my eyes and made a frightened look as I stared up into Kyan's bright eyes. He smiled kindly and placed his hand on my cheek. His touch and smile made me feel relaxed. 

            Kyan wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His eyes half closed and his smile became loving. He bent his head toward my ear and softly kissed it.

            His voice became a passionate whisper, "I want you, Samus." He drew his arms away and tugged down his pants, then tossed them onto the floor. Kyan turned back to me and embraced me with his powerful arms. Kyan pressed his warm body into mine and madly kissed my neck.

            My nerves went insane! My heart raced and my body became hot! All my muscles tensed and I couldn't resist Kyan kissing my neck like a mad man!

            He gently pushed me to roll over onto my back. Kyan kneeled on his knees in front of me. His hands slithered up my legs and he gently pushed them apart. He crawled over me and pressed his warm body into mine. I felt something rock hard slide into me! I gasped from the sudden and quick pain it gave me.

            Kyan half closed his eyes and I heard him softly moaning. I stared up into his face through half closed eyes. I opened my mouth to let out a soft sigh.

            Kyan placed his hands on my hips and gripped them gently. 

            I wrapped my legs around his waist. I reached up with my hand to stroke his stomach.

            Suddenly, I became startled as I felt Kyan's stomach tightened from the touch of my hand and I looked up to see him tilt his head back and gasp. He gripped my hips tighter and I felt with my legs as his body began to move in a back and forth motion.

            I became even more frightened as I could feel the long rock hard object sliding in and out of me!

            Kyan tilted his head back to the front to look down at me. He smiled lovingly and said in a soft tone, "Don't be afraid, Samus. This is love."

            I raised my eyebrow in puzzlement, "I don't understand. I thought that love was an emotion." I said.

            Kyan reached up with one of his hands and placed a finger on my lips. Kyan smiled and shushed me.

            "Just relax." He reached up with his arms and placed them on the bed on either side of my head. Kyan leaned over me so that our faces came close to each other's. His mouth opened and I could feel his heavy breathing on my neck.

            His eyes came into mine and I felt as though he was looking into my soul with those bright crystals.

            I looked down at the lower part of his body and noticed it moving back and forth faster.

            I placed my palms against his chest and tilted my head back with my eyes clenched shut. I could hear myself moaning loudly as Kyan slammed his body harder and faster into me. I've never felt so physically good!

            This must be the thing that all humans and different species call sex!

            My mouth opened to the point my jaw hurt and I screamed at the top of my lungs! I gritted my teeth and shook my head back and forth like a mad person! My arms fell limp on the bed at my sides!

            I pressed down on the bed with my elbows with all my strength, trying to raise my lower body up.

            I tightened my leg muscles around Kyan's waist.

            Kyan breathed heavily on my breasts and I could feel the warmth of his breath. 

            My hands raced up Kyan's chest and I dug my fingers into his shoulders. 

            I suddenly felt moist between my legs! I opened my mouth to let out a long moan and then Kyan began to moan loudly.

            My eyes closed and I suddenly saw darkness clouding my mind as I slowly passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Metroid Hatchling

Chapter 6

The Metroid Hatchling

            I went back to Doctor Horn's lab, the next day, to check on the egg that had not hatched from the previous day.

            Fortunately, Doctor Horn or anyone else wasn't in the lab.

            I put on my power suit and went into the Metroid egg containment tank.

            I slowly and carefully walked toward the Metroid egg. I knelt down to get a closer look at the egg.

            The egg began to crack and shake! I quickly stood and stepped back.

            The Metroid egg popped open and out came a very small Metroid. It flew toward me and went around in circles around me! I realized my and the Metroid hatchling's excitement and couldn't help but to smile.

            A teardrop shed from my eye and ran down my cheek. This looked exactly like the Metroid hatchling on SR388!

            This moment felt so familiar, same as the experience on the Metroid's home world! It was as if the Metroid hatchling had been reborn!

            The young Metroid hatchling came toward my face and floated there, as if staring at me. 

            I reached up with my hand and gently touched the Metroid's smooth looking surface. The Metroid hatchling slowly floated closer and pressed itself against the glass of my visor.

            _You must get out of here._ A soft voice spoke into my mind. I shook my head and thought I was going insane.

            I suddenly heard a soft tapping noise on the glass of the tank. I turned around and saw Doctor Horn, Officer Stellbak, and Kyan looking into the tank at me.

            Kyan smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved in return.

            I turned back to the Metroid hatchling and softly stroked its smooth surface.

            "Stay here, little guy." I whispered to the baby Metroid.

            I quickly turned and headed for the sealed doors. I stepped out and the doors quickly shut and sealed behind me.

            I took off my helm as I walked toward Doctor Horn. I smiled at the Doctor, "I apologize for going into the tank without asking."

            Doctor Horn smiled and replied, "It's alright, my dear. If the Metroids are that important to you, you may have my permission to come in and see them whenever you want."

            I smiled pleasingly and turned toward Kyan. Suddenly, I felt a queasy feeling come over me and I placed my hand on my stomach.

            Kyan rushed to my side and asked worriedly, "Samus, are you alright?!"

            I nodded without looking at him, "Yeah, I'm fine, just feel a little sick."

            Doctor Horn placed his hand on my shoulder, "Let's take a look at you just in case."

            I turned my head to look at him and he smiled.

*          *          *

            I lay on a table with a blanket over me. I felt cold and shivered, since I had to take my clothes off to be scanned.

            Doctor Horn pushed several buttons on a panel and I looked up to see a large clear screen slowly be brought down by mechanical arms. It stopped just a few inches above me.

            Doctor Horn, Officer Stellbak, and Kyan surrounded the table and looked down at the screen.

            "Ah ha!" Doctor Horn placed his finger on the screen above my stomach. "This is what it is!" Doctor Horn smiled and looked at me. "You're pregnant!"

            I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

            Doctor Horn smiled gleefully, "You're going to have a baby!"

            I stared at Horn, "You're kidding right?" I asked.

            The doctor shook his head and laughed, "Don't be silly, Samus! I would never joke about our number one investigator being pregnant!"

            I finally realized my surprise. "I'm going to have a… baby?" My voice rose as I spoke. I looked up at Doctor Horn, "But how?!"

            The doctor chuckled kindly, "Well, there has to be a father involved."

            I blinked in confusion.

            Officer Stellbak sighed, "Who was the man you had sex with?" He turned his head to look at Kyan. "I always see you two together, so my first guess would be Kyan."

            "Huh?! How could Kyan get me pregnant?" I asked, totally confused.

*          *          *

            Doctor Horn explained to me the miracles of life to me and how babies are produced.

            I was shocked, surprised, frightened, and delightful all at the same time! I couldn't believe that I was going to have a family of my own to take care of! But it also saddened me.

            He told me that the pregnancy takes nine months for the baby to grow and I couldn't risk working while it was still developing. After having a child, I will have to mother it for several years until the child can do things on its own. Also, having a family would mean I couldn't go back to bounty hunting ever again.

            I remained calm while returning to my apartment. Upon returning, I tore my whole apartment apart in frustration! I couldn't live like this! A bounty hunter is my job and my life!

            I sat down on the couch, which was missing its pillows, and rubbed my stomach.

            Doctor Horn also told me that I'll never be able to put on my power suit after a month because my stomach will become a pulp from the developing child.

            I asked him why I couldn't just lay it as an egg. He explained to me how the female human body works. I figured that the male species couldn't have babies, so I discontinued arguing about the matter.

            I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands and began to cry. Crying was not my specialty. This is the first time I've ever cried since the death of the Metroid hatchling.

            I heard a soft knocking at the front door.

            "Go away!" I shouted, half sobbing. I looked up as I heard footsteps come in. 

            Kyan came into the room with a sorrowful look.

            I quickly stood up and approached him and slammed my fist into his gut. Kyan only stood, looking sadly down at me, as if the punch was only a poke in his gut.

            I glared at him, "Why in the hell did you do this to me?!" I screamed at him!

            Kyan took me into his arms and held me close. "Samus..." He said softly.

            I tried to push away from him, but his arms held me in my place. I pounded on his chest with my fists, trying to get him to let go. Kyan grabbed my fists and held them gently. He lowered my hands, releasing them and placing one of his gentle hands on my cheek. I closed my eyes and let him gently rub my cheek with his thumb. I stepped forward and threw my arms around him. Kyan's warm loving arms embraced me.

            "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I just don't think I can live like this. All I've ever known is how to fight."

            Kyan ran his hand through my hair. "Then you can learn to know how to live like a family." He whispered gently. "I will take care of you, Samus, I promise."


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 7

Secrets Revealed

            _Lady,_

_            I've heard the news! I'm overjoyed that you are going to have a baby! And I'm also surprised._

_            You've never mentioned about having a family and you always changed the subject whenever the word family was brought up._

_            I'm very glad for you. I would like to meet the father of your child sometime, but sadly, I'm still working on finding the rest of the information about the breeding experiment. There is one thing I should tell you, it does not involve the Metroids._

_            Promise me you will never let out this information that I'm giving you to anyone! This is vital to the both of us, Samus._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Adam_

            Adam's last words surprised me. I felt that there was something else he was hiding from me in the letter. But, I was relieved that the Metroids are not involved in the breeding experiment. I was still bothered though. What creatures are involved in the breeding experiment? Was there some certain monster in the Monster Habitat Section of Terra the scientists were working with? Why would they keep such an experiment so tightly locked away? Maybe I'll understand in Adam's next letter.

            Doctor Scholtz, a friend of Doctor Horn, brought me into the Monster Habitat Section of Terra. He showed me a layout of the map of the entire Monster Habitat Section. It was massive! Much larger than the B.S.L. Station! This too, was divided into different sections, much like the B.S.L., but with more additions. The sections were marked with colors.

            I studied the map and noticed a small area that was held onto the rest of the station by a walkway. The area read "Vault". 

            I looked at Doctor Scholtz with a puzzled expression, "What is the Vault?" I asked curiously.

                        Doctor Scholtz turned to me and replied, "No one is allowed there. It is very dangerous." He spoke with a thick German accent. The doctor was my height, a young man whose parents came from a country on Earth called Germany. His hair was dirty blonde and buzzed-cut. His blue eyes shown an aggressive stare and his tanned face had a gruff look to it, like an officer from the Federation. He was a man that spoke with few words, but he was an honorable man.

            We both stood in a room that was attached to a ceiling and protected by a non-breakable thick glass to shield us against any monsters that could stick to walls and ceilings. The only way down was through the elevator, which can only be activated from this room.

            I looked through the glass window down at the ground far below. The landscape was covered with green grass and the walls hidden away by vines. I turned back to Scholtz, "How are these plants surviving without sunlight?"

            Doctor Scholtz turned back to the map and pointed at the very bottom, which bulged far out. 

            "This is the room where the Mother Plant grows. See the vines on the walls? Those are connected to her. She sends energy through them to all the sections."

            "Where does the mother plant get her energy?" I asked, growing quite amazed by such an advancement on Terra.

            Scholtz pointed again at the place where the Mother Plant was. "There are windows that allow sunlight in and there are water sections nearby to allow water to flow into the plant area." He turned to look at me, "Don't even think about going into the monster's habitat. There are some creatures that are very dangerous." His voice hardened and he quickly turned away.

            "What would happen if the Mother Plant died?" I turned to look back out the window at the vines.

            Doctor Scholtz replied without turned around to face me, "Then all the plants would die. The Mother Plant is Terra's greatest essential for oxygen. Eventually, everyone on this station would die due to lack of oxygen." As Doctor Scholtz talked, I had an eerie feeling that something was watching me.

            I slowly turned away from the window and looked at Doctor Scholtz, whose back was turned.

            My eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. I took a step forward. I quickly spun around. There was nothing behind me except for the glass window. I slowly turned back around.

            Suddenly, I let out a yelp as a floating object appeared before me! I quickly stepped back and pressed my back into the window. 

            "What the hell is that?!" I shouted from surprise.

            Doctor Scholtz turned to glare at me, "No shouting!" He looked at the floating object, "Oh, that is Felicia. She's a probe."

            "A what?" I raised my eyebrow.

            "A robot!" Scholtz grumbled in frustration. "Please go! You are distracting me from my work!" 

            I looked at the probe again. I reached out with my hand to touch it. The probe suddenly flew back to avoid the touch of my hand. I narrowed my eyes, "What a stupid robot."

            "I'm not stupid!" A woman's voice came from the direction of the probe. My eyes became wide.

            "Hey, don't look so surprised. I may just be a probe, but I have artificial intelligence!"

            I cocked an eyebrow, "Artificial what?"

            The probe's voice sighed, "Artificial intelligence. I may not be a biological life form like you, but I still have your type of brain power!" I studied this odd object. 

            It was in the shape of a four-sided star with a large black lens in the center. I figured it was a probe's version of an eye to see out of. Behind it was a large round ball attached to it. This must have been its version of a head that encases its artificial brain. The probe's surface was made of metal, the color of dark green.

            I thought it was odd to give a probe a name, but I didn't want to bring up the matter. I reached out to shake hands, if it had hands. "I'm Samus." I said.

            The probe spun in a circle and stopped to float in front of my face. "Yeah, I know who you are. Most of us do." The probe spoke laconically.

            "You do?" I asked.

            "If you're working for the Galactic Federation, then we've seen your profile. You're not much of a broad minded person are you?"

            I narrowed my eyes, "Thanks... I used to work for the Federation until I found out that I'm on a permanent vacation."

            "Sucks to be you, Sam." Felicia joked.

            "I glared at the probe, "Is that my new name?"

*          *            *

            Felicia and I got to know each other better. I found out that she is an exploring probe that ventures into the depths of the Monster Habitat and transmits any malfunctions that are going on deep within the sectors. Unfortunately, she is only built to explore the plant sectors. Her armored body protects her from the harsh weather conditions. Felicia was even created for speed to outmaneuver monsters. She also told me there are other probes built for each of the different habitats. 

            I have come to a realization. I choose the weirdest bunch to be friends with... or I should say, they choose me.

            Felicia followed me back to my apartment. She explored each of the rooms while I went to shower in the bathroom.

            I threw off my clothes and looked down at the counter to find a note.

            _Lady,_

_            I have some drastic news! I happened to have stumbled across Kyan's profile. The bad news is this..._

_            Kyan is not what you think he is. He's not human._

_            As we both may have thought, planet Antaria does not have a single human life form on it! It is only composed of a super race known as Archons._

_            I looked up more information on them. They have human genes... and also two other genes that come from strange unknown species. The Archons have psychic and magical abilities. They also have the ability to change and look exactly like human beings!_

_            Kyan, the father of your baby, is the prince of the Archon race! He's real name is Tolebar Zahan Kileos Gatso-Vaulidor. Kyan is only his human name._

_            Whatever information he otherwise may have given you, he is most likely trying to keep his identity a secret so that he would not frighten you.    _

_            Lady, please forgive me. I hope that your love for him does not change because of the information contained in this letter._

_            Do not hate him for hiding the truth from you. He may have reasons for lying about his identity._

_            I have never personally met him, but I have the feeling that he feels guilty not telling you the truth._

_            Please do not let him know that I was the one that gave you this information about him._

_            I look forward to seeing you soon._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Adam_


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

Chapter 8

The Truth

            I soon found myself ripping apart my apartment again in frustration! I even ripped up Adam's letter and burnt it! For once in my life, I've never been so angry and confused at the same time! Kyan was the man I had loved before discovering what he really was. Now I just don't know anymore.

            I heard a soft tapping at the front door. I quickly wiped away my tears and hurried to answer it, hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was. I opened the door.

            Kyan raised his head up and looked down at me, "Samus, there's something I want to tell-"

            I slammed the door shut. "Leave me alone!" I pressed my head against the door and sobbed. I've never felt so hurt in my life.    

            "Samus, please open the door." Kyan said from the other side.

            I shook my head, "No! You lied to me! You're not even human!" I raised my voice.

            I listened to Kyan's silence for a moment and he spoke softly, "Open the door and let me at least explain."

            "Go away, you alien!" I stepped back and screamed! I continued to take steps back and stumbled.

            Time seemed to have slowed as I fell toward the ground. I closed my eyes, hoping for the end of this madness! I wanted to go back to my life as a bounty hunter! I wanted out of this nightmare!

            I opened my eyes and blinked. My apartment…

            I raised my head up and met Kyan's green glowing eyes. He held me in his arms tenderly.

            "Samus, I need to tell you something." Kyan whispered softly into my ear.         

            He carried me into the bathroom and sat me down on the counter. He shut and locked the door and turned back to look at me with his sad looking eyes.

            "Samus, we're always being watched…" Kyan lowered his head and looked away.

            I blinked in surprise, "Watched? By who?"

            Kyan sighed and didn't turn his head to look at me, "The Galactic Officials and the Terran scientists. There are cameras everywhere in every room… except for the bathroom.. At least they respect _some_ privacy."

            I wiped my eyes and stared at him, "How do you know this?"

            Kyan's head spun toward my direction, "I've always known about it and was about to tell you before we…" He fell silent. He turned his head away again, "They watched us. They watch everything that goes on in Terra! Terra was only meant to be an experiment! We're all guiney pigs! This space station wasn't meant for happiness or a life in space! Your people are using everyone on here as an experiment!" Kyan turned his head to glare at me. He quickly turned his head away and paced back and forth, "We could even be in an experiment."

            At that instant I thought of Adam's letters and stolen information he had written in them.

            "The Breeding Experiment." I lowered my head and whispered.

            Kyan stopped pacing and turned to me, "The Breeding Experiment?" He raised his eyebrow.

            I raised my head up and stared into his eyes. I shook my head, "No, nothing… The fact of the matter is you didn't tell me who you really were!" I jabbed my finger into his collar bone. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, "Why did you lie to me?" My voice became raspy. 

            Kyan frowned sadly, "Samus, I did not lie to you. It's against my morals to lie. What I had told you was only partial to the truth." 

            I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears, "You could have told me! I would have understood!"

            Kyan shook his head, "Don't say that." He sighed and looked over my shoulder at the mirror that covered the length of the wall.

            "It is time that I reveal myself to you, Samus."

            I watched him as he stepped back. He kept his gaze fixed on mine.

            Kyan's skin became darker and shined with the tint of silver. His height grew and his muscle mass enlarged. His hair grew longer until it touched the ground. His nose became smaller and smaller and slightly flat. The length of his eyes grew longer. I lowered my gaze and noticed a tail dangling behind him with blue-green fire burning down it.

            I raised my gaze back up and noticed silver dragon-like wings sprouting from Kyan's back. Kyan's eyes slowly closed and reopened to reveal his bright green glowing crystal eyes.

            I gasped! His pupils were shaped like a snake's!

            "This is what I am." Kyan's voice echoed softly as he spoke. "Now you know the truth about me." Kyan folded his large arms over his broad chest.

            I continued to study him further and noticed that his clothes had been replaced by black armor that only covered certain portions of his body.

            He wore black metal boots with shin guards. Both is kneecaps had a plate of armor on them. My gaze rose further up his muscled body. Kyan even wore black pelvic armor around his hips with a long piece of dark violet silk hanging from a bright green teardrop jewel encrusted in the center of the pelvic armor.

            Black bracers ran from his wrists to half way up his arm. I noticed underneath his folded arms that he had a black breast plate on his torso with three plated shoulder armor that had gold embroiled designs of dragons and fire.

            What an amazing creature! Such muscle mass and strength! Kyan was absolutely a marvelous being! The Terran scientists would probably fight each other to have such a newfound species! But wait… wouldn't they have studied him to get a better understanding of such a race? If they knew that Antaria was composed of such a race, then why didn't they make a deal to study the Archons?

            Kyan came closer to me and placed his large hand with long black finger nails on the side of my face. _Put yourself at ease, Samus. The scientists of Terra already have the information about my race._

            My eyes grew wide as I heard Kyan's voice gentle voice speak in my mind!

            Kyan's soft lips formed into a sweet smile, "I can read your thoughts, Samus. I know that you know who I really am… It's not everyday that you meet the prince of an alien race, right?"

            I opened my mouth to speak, but Kyan placed his finger to my lips. He raised his hand up and ran his fingers through my hair. His eyes came into mine. 

            My heart raced and I felt the same warm burning sensation again from the time when I had first met Kyan. I fell in love all over again! 

            I closed my eyes and slightly parted my lips as I bent forward for Kyan to kiss me. I felt his hands on the sides of my face as he cupped my head in his hands. His lips pressed into mine. As we kissed, his hands ran down the back of my head and down my back. He took me into his arms and pulled me closer. I slid off the counter and planted my feet on the ground. I had to bend my head up as far as it could go to keep my lips to Kyan's.

            I slowly opened my eyes and realized how much taller Kyan was. I noticed that he had to bend his head down to kiss me.

            I half closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his body. My hand ran across the smooth and soft surface of his waist. My fingers gently pressed into his skin and I could feel his thick muscles. 

            Despite the lacking of his armor covering his body, he felt warm to press into.

            I opened my eyes wider as I felt his hands slide down my waist and run over my butt. My eyes half closed again and I felt my cheeks become hot as I blushed.

            Kyan opened his eyes and pulled his lips away from mine. His eyes came into mine again and his smile faded, "Samus… I could give back your life, if you desire it so much. But, if you choose to go back, you will have never come to Terra and I cannot go with you." Kyan spoke sadly.

            His eyes softened as his appearance saddened. 

            I raised my eyebrow and asked, "What? How can you do that?"

            Kyan placed his hand on my cheek, "Did you forget? I have magical abilities. I have enough power to only send you back to the time when you were offered the choice to come to Terra."

            "Why are you telling me this?" I asked softly.

            Kyan sighed and replied, "Because I love you too much and I want you to be happy. If this life as a resident of Terra does not please you, I can give back your other life as a bounty hunter. It is what you want, right?"

            I widened my eyes in surprise. "Yes… but.." I lowered my head.

            Kyan held my chin in his hand and raised my head back up. "What is wrong?" Kyan asked.

            I turned my head away, "I-I don't want to leave you." I whispered.

            Kyan released my chin and fell silent for a moment. "You don't want to go back? You would… rather be with me?" Kyan's eyes softened and his facial expression brightened.

            I turned my head back toward him and nodded and smiled, "Yes." I raised my arms up and wrapped them around Kyan's neck. "I can learn how to live like a family." I kissed Kyan. 

            I realized at how much I wanted to be with Kyan, no matter what species we were. I loved him more than… the life as a bounty hunter. The life I had was the past and I knew I had to move on. But, I will never forget about it… or the Metroid hatchling.

            Kyan slowly lowered me to the ground and laid me on my back. He held me in his arms and wrapped his tail around one of my legs.

            I tilted my head back to allow him to kiss my neck. One of Kyan's hands slid up my shirt and gently rubbed my breasts. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to let out a sigh.

            I wanted every minute that I spend with Kyan to last forever! I've never felt so happy in my life!

            Kyan slipped my clothes off of me and tossed them aside. I opened my eyes to slits and watched as Kyan quickly took off his armor. He looked down into my face and smiled lovingly. He slowly pushed my legs apart and crawled closer to me. He pressed his warm body against mine. 

            I watched him as he reached down with his hand and slid something into me. I gasped as the same rock hard object came into me!

            Kyan raised his head up and looked at me again. He slowly bent forward and placed his hands on the floor on either side of my head. He bent his head down and pressed his lips into mine to kiss me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him and my legs around his hips. I ran my hands down his back and over my legs to rub his butt. 

            I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as Kyan ran his tongue over my cheek and down to kiss my neck. He ran a trail of kisses further down my neck to one of my breasts. He engulfed my whole breast into his mouth and I let out a soft moan.

            Kyan bent his head up, releasing my breast. I felt as he began to move his lower body back and forth slowly. 

            I pressed my fingertips into the skin of his butt as the warm sensation burned inside of me. I opened my mouth again and softly moaned. I felt Kyan's movements hasten and he pressed his body harder into me. I gasped from each thrust! I tightly closed my eyes and let out loud moans. I shook my head back and forth as Kyan pressed harder. The feeling was unbelievable! It felt so good!

            Kyan's thrusts seemed so much more powerful than last time! 

            I slid back and forth on the smooth surface of the bathroom floor as Kyan moved faster and faster, back and forth. I felt Kyan placed one of his hands on my face to stop me from shaking my head. His lips pressed into mine and we both kissed each other. I continued to moan as we kissed. It was difficult keeping our lips together as Kyan continued to pound into me! My heart raced and all my nerves in my entire body went insane! I felt my body temperature rising and sweat running off of my skin!

            My legs loosened their grip around Kyan's waist as I began to feel overpowered by the burning sensation. I opened my mouth to scream, but my voice became shot and I gasped heavily! I wanted to pass out, but I wanted this feeling to keep going! Somehow, I was kept from passing out.

            Kyan ran his tongue down my neck and kissed my bouncing breasts. Darkness clouded my mind once again and I felt myself drifting into the darkness as I let out one last gasp before the powerful sensational feeling came.


	9. Chapter 9: Danger Hidden on the Station ...

Chapter 9

Danger Hidden on the Station; 

Secrets Revealed Part 2

            The day before, Kyan and I continued to have sex for three straight hours and we had to stop because I had become sore.

            I was lying in bed with my back to Kyan as he held me in his arms while he slept. 

            He had transformed back into his human form after we were done with sex.

            I didn't want to awaken him. He looked so sweet and innocent as he slept.

            I was amazed he didn't grow tired within those three hours. I had already become tired within the first hour!

            I slowly turned my head to look back at Kyan. He slowly opened his eyes as I turned my head toward him.

            Kyan smiled sweetly and ran his hand up and down my stomach slowly. Kyan bent forward and kissed my ear tenderly. He whispered softly into my ear, "I love you, Samus." 

            I smiled and rolled over onto my other side so that I may face him. "I love you too, Kyan." I whispered back to him. 

            Suddenly, I became surprised! I couldn't believe it! I told him that I loved him! And he told me he love me! This is what true love is! I've never been so happy! I could feel tears developing in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with only him. I felt that we belonged together and I hope we always stay this way. I will always love him with all my heart.

*          *          *

            I traveled to the Science Facilities with Officer Stellbak on the transport train. Stellbak had been busy for the past few days, discussing with the board of Galactic Federation Officers about a top-secret project that Stellbak could not give specific information about. 

            He was turned toward the window and stared silently into space.

            I looked at him and thought that I should start a friendly conversation with him. "Do you have someone that you love?" I asked curiously.

            Stellbak turned his head toward me and smiled, "Yes, I do. She's from Earth and is still living there. Most people don't even know that I'm married to her."

            I raised my eyebrow, "Married? What does married mean?" This was another word that I was unfamiliar with.

            Stellbak's smile widened and he chuckled at how naïve I was with the human civilization. "Marriage means that you give up seeing other people and devote yourself to the one you're engaged with.

             You are also entitled to never love someone else or have sex with someone else. Marriage is an everlasting bond to the one you love.

            Seeing someone else would cause devastation to that bond. I advise you to never take advantage of the one you love, Samus. I hope that you will keep that in mind." 

            I nodded and smiled, "Thank you for your advice. I'll keep it in mind."

            Officer Stellbak made a puzzled look, "Why are you so interested in love?" He paused for a moment and continued, "Oh, I know now. The bounty hunter has fallen in love with the alien Archon."

            I made a surprised look, "How do you-"

            "Know that he is an Archon?" Stellbak interjected. He smiled again, "The Federation already knows what he is.

            We had been invited to visit their world and they gave us background information about their race. They are simply marvelous creatures! Their muscle mass has no weighing affect! It is genius! And also their immune system is superb! Just think of the possibilities of fighting diseases and viruses in just one minute! It would be a great addition to saving billions of lives on Earth! What is more amazing is that the X-parasites had no chance against such antibodies!"

            I blinked in bafflement. "Excuse me? Did you say X-parasites? I thought I had destroyed them back on the B.S.L station."

            Stellbak's smile faded, "The Galactic Federation kept a sample of your infected suit and used it for analysis. We even have contained parasites that haven't affected any hosts. We use them for experimentation."

            My eyes grew wide like never before! My blood felt like it began to boil! I grabbed the collar of Stellbak's uniform and threw him up against the window. I made a hard glare at him as I brought my face to his. My voice became harsh as I spoke, "You idiots! Do you realize what kind of threat the X-parasites pose to the people on this station?! You're putting everyone's lives in danger! There will be nothing to stop them from taking over Terra! There is nothing you can do if they get loose! 

            They will take over every human body in this station within minutes! They will even invade the monster habitat! You don't know what they are capable!" 

            Stellbak placed his hands on my arms and pushed me back, "Relax. They are being well contained and handled with extreme caution. All the X experiments are being taken care of in a separate station, which is well hidden away and sealed tightly. No one goes there, except for the experimental unmanned probes.

            As you already may know, Samus, the X-parasites cannot infect mechanical creatures. We are all perfectly safe."

            I released his collar and stepped back. My glare hardened even more, "Don't be so stupid! What if they escape and get into the venting system? What would you do?" 

            Stellbak opened his mouth to answer, but he shook his head and shrugged.

            I stepped forward and stabbed him in the chest with my finger, "Nothing! Everyone on this station will die because you will be unable to stop them! We're all doomed!"

            The transport train came to a stop and the sealed doors slid open. I turned to leave.

            Doctor Horn stood outside with his arms behind his back. He smiled as I approached, "Welcome back, Samus. I have delightful news! The Metroid hatchlings are progressing very well in the habitat we provided for them." 

            I narrowed my eyes, "Why wasn't I informed about it earlier?"

            Doctor Horn's face made a puzzled look, "Pardon?"

            My face became red, "Why in the hell do you have the X-parasites contained in this station?! Are all you Galactic scientists stupid? What the hell is wrong with you all? Do you not care about the lives on this station?

            Oh, wait a minute… I'll answer that for you! Everyone on this station is used as specimens! You are always watching these people and treat them like animals!" I walked past him, ignoring him as he opened his mouth to reply.

            "My dear, what on Earth are you talking about?" Doctor Horn asked in a confused tone.

            I spun around to face him, "There are cameras in every room, even my own! You people even watched me and Kyan have sex and you all got a sick pleasure from it, didn't you?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I was angry! I wanted to tear the whole station down with my bare hands! I never imagined that the Federation would keep such a dangerous parasite in a space station containing innocent lives! They couldn't comprehend the dangers that they are taking!

            If the X-parasites were to escape and absorb such knowledge, then the whole universe would be put into danger! I could not allow such a catastrophe to occur!

            In that instant, I suddenly felt a prick in the back of my neck. I quickly whirled around and saw a woman with black hair pulled back into a bun, wearing a pair of black framed glasses and a long white lab coat. I looked down as she lowered her hand that held a syringe gun.

            I turned back around and glanced at Doctor Horn and then to Officer Stellbak. I noticed Stellbak lower a walky-talky into the top-front coat pocket of his uniform and realized he called in for assistance.

            The room began to spin in circles around me. I quickly grew tired and my body drastically becoming weak. My sight became dark and I felt sleep covering over me.

*          *          *

            I heard distant voices that were unfamiliar to me at first. The voices came closer and closer, louder and louder until they sounded like they were talking to me. One voice became familiar… Stellbak.

            "We do not know how she figured out that there are cameras in the civilian quarters. The only one that knows is… Kyan…. He could have told her!"

            A different voice spoke. It was deep and medium toned, "Calm down, Stellbak. We will handle the matter with him. 

            As for our bounty hunter, we will find a way to make her understand our terms. No body else needs to know about the cameras. If the civilians find out…"

            Stellbak asked, "What do you plant to do with the Archon?" 

            The deep voice replied, "Well, the Mother Plant hasn't been growing very well… so we will have him look at it. Of course, going to the core of the Monster Habitat will be quite dangerous. We will have the probes bring him down." The voice paused for a moment. "Make sure he is knocked out when he is taken down."

            Stellbak spoke, "But, don't you think that both Kyan and Samus should-"

            "Are you going against my commands, Stellbak?" The deep voice asked, slightly angrily.

            "No, General Marqeen." Stellbak replied. 

            "Good." The deep voice softened. "I will take my leave now… Put the bounty hunter in her quarters and I'll send in some people in after she wakes up." 

            I heard heavy footsteps walking away.

            Stellbak spoke softly, "It's too bad Kyan isn't going to be here anymore to see the experiment completed."

*          *          *

            I awoke, blinking the blinding bright light into my eyes. I sat up and looked around to find that I was on my bed in my bedroom. I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I looked on the counter and found an envelope. I opened it and found another letter by Adam.

            _Lady, I have troubling news! I have finally found the rest of the information about the Breeding Experiment! You and Kyan are the experiment!_

_            The Federation was planning it all along. They wanted Kyan to get acquainted with you and eventually have you two fall in love. They knew that you two were meant for each other in order for such an experiment to work. The Federation wanted to find out what mutations your child would have with your type of blood. _

_            The Metroid Vaccine had changed your cellular makeup and made you immune to the X-parasites. The Federation came up with a hypothesis that yours and Kyan's blood would create a child that would be immune to all disease and viruses. If it works out, they want to take a sample of the child's blood and duplicate the super anti-bodies to be used as a vaccine to cure people… but the cost would be unimaginable! This is one way for them to gain profit._

_            The Federation also wants to keep the child for experimental study._

_            They know Kyan is very protective and aggressive when it comes to a family, so they are going to find a way to dispose of him! Samus, if you deeply love Kyan, I suggest that you stop them before they Federation does something to him!_

_            I must meet with you soon, Samus, but I do not know when. You will know the next time._

_            Good luck and be very careful!_

_            Sincerely,_

_            Adam_

            My eyes grew wide and I dropped the letter. I was the Breeding Experiment!

            The Galactic Federation was using me, their very own number one bounty hunter for an experiment?!

            I've never felt so aggravated, humiliated, and so insulted! My hand formed into a fist and I growled out loud, "They are going to pay!"

            I turned my head as I heard a knock at the main door. I quickly bent down to pick up the letter and shoved it into a drawer of the counter. I went into the main room and opened the door.

            Three Federation Officers stood in the hallway in front of my door.

            The Officer in front was a young woman with brunette hair pulled back into a braid. The other two Officers were taller and older men wearing dark shades over their eyes.

            "Miss Samus, I'm Officer Stodd from the Federation. We were sent to talk to you about the security cameras." The woman spoke in an even tone.

            I narrowed my eyes and asked in a harsh voice, "Why is the Federation watching everyone in this sector? Is it some kind of experiment too?"

            Officer Stodd shook her head, "No, Miss Samus. You have the wrong idea about the Federation. We only used the cameras for security purposes. We watch for trouble makers and for people that don't follow the rules."

            "What do you do with the people that find out that there are cameras?" I asked, hardening my voice.

            Stodd smiled, "We simply explain what I am explaining to you now. Please do not take it the wrong way. The Federation only wants to keep the civilians safe." 

            Either its just me or this Officer has no ideas to the truth behind what is really going on!... Then I suppose we'll just keep it that way.

            I softened my appearance and smiled at her, "I feel much better now. Thank you for letting me know."

            Officer Stodd nodded and smiled, "It was a pleasure, Miss Samus. I'm glad I cleared up things for you. Thank you for your time." Stodd and the two other Officers whirled around and marched down the hall.

            I closed the door. _That was too easy... I thought. __She had to be lying. There's no other explanation! The Federation were the villains from the start!_

            As these thoughts ran through my mind, I realized what Stellbak had said. His words echoed in my mind, _It's too bad Kyan isn't going to be here to see the experiment completed.  
            The Breeding Experiment…_


	10. Chapter 10: Entering the Monster Habitat

Chapter 10

Entering the Monster Habitat

            I decided to find the information about the Breeding Experiment for myself! I had to wait for the scientists' lunch break to sneak into the main lab. 

            Felicia caught me sneaking around, but she decided to help me.

            I really appreciated her help as she turned off all the cameras in the Science Facility. She even brought up the files for the Breeding Experiment.

            Adam was right! I am apart of the Breeding Experiment!

            "Felicia, can you find out where Kyan is for me?" I asked the little probe.

            "Sure thing, Sam!" Felicia replied gleefully. 

            I didn't mind her calling me Sam. I really liked the idea of a friend that is a probe. I felt like we were meant to be friends and also felt that I could trust her.

            "Sam, I cannot find him His location is not written in the files!" Felicia's voice grew impatient.     "What?! He has to be somewhere!" I panicked. 

            "I can only get his informational file and it says that he is not on Terra anymore!" Felicia turned to look at me.

            I closed my eyes and pursed my lips to think.

            General Marqueen… That name echoed in my mind. My eyes slowly opened and grew wide! Now I remember!

            The voice of Marqueen repeated in my thoughts, _The Mother Plant hasn't been growing very well.. so we will have him look at it… We will have the probes bring him down… Make sure he is knocked out when the probes take him down._

            "Felicia, where is the Mother Plant located?" I blurted out.

            Felicia tilted her floating body, indicating she was raising an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know, Sam?" She asked.

            I retorted, "Please just the find location!" I calmed down, "Kyan was taken there."

            Felicia turned back to the main computer. The map of Terra's sectors came up on the screen. The very bottom of the map where the station bulged out was blinking.

            Felicia turned to me and asked, "Is that where Kyan is?" 

            I shook my head, "I'm not sure, but I heard that he was going to be taken there."

*          *          *

            I crawled through the air vents with Felicia floating ahead of me. She was leading me to the room where my power suit was located. 

            Felicia stopped and turned to the screen that overlooked a lab room below.

            "This is it, Sam." Felicia spoke quietly. "There's nobody in there right now, but they will be back soon."

            I crawled toward the screen and kicked at it till it busted out of its place and banged on the ground below. I hopped down and landed next to the screen. I walked around the lab, looking for my power suit. As I walked around, I saw strange mechanical machines standing still. There were tables covered with small foreign parts that I've never seen. I raised my head up and saw my power suit contained in a ceiling high tube. I noticed that it was not its original green and yellow colors. The green was a much darker blue and the yellow areas were white. My helm remained red and my visor its normal shape.

            I looked at the glove and noticed an envelope tied to it. I took the envelope and found a letter inside.

            _Lady, if you are reading this now, then I suspect that you already have broken into this lab to get to your power suit. _

_            I have made new attributes and additions to your suit. As you noticed the different color change, it was necessary for the water and plant environments in the Monster Habitat. You suit also has the capability to go invincible to out lure monsters. It also has an equipped jetpack for you to get across areas that you normally couldn't. Your boots will allow you to walk across certain thorn-covered surfaces and across water. They can also be magnetically charged for you to be able to walk upside down on ceilings and walls. This attribute will only work on metal walls that are not covered by vines. You can climb on walls that are covered by vines, but watch out for the ones that have thorns._

_            Remember that you only have a few weeks left before your stomach begins to form as the baby grows. Rescue Kyan and get out of the Monster Habitat sector as soon as you can! And please be careful!_

_            Sincerely,_

_            Adam_

_            P.S. look for the probes in each sector. They will provide you with messages that will help you._

            I stuffed the letter into my jean pocket and threw off my clothes to climb into my power suit. 

            I'm glad that I still had my leather suit to wear under my suit.

            I slid my helm over my head and stepped out of the tube container. I turned to Felicia and asked, "Are you coming with me?" 

            Felicia bobbed her head up and down, "Of course! You won't get very far in the plant environment without my help! Now let's get out of here!"

*          *          *

            I was fortunate that no one was in the ceiling room above the Monster Habitat. I pressed some keys on the elevator pad to active the elevator leading down into the habitat.

            I stepped onto the glowing circular shaped beam in the floor. I closed my eyes and sighed as the elevator started to go down.

            I turned my head to see Felicia fly out a sealed tube of the ceiling room to get into the Monster Habitat.

            I turned my head and looked out the giant glass tube that the elevator was incased in. I saw little strange butterflies that had dark blue bodies with large red eyes and glowing white wings. They floated toward me and bumped into the glass of the tube that shielded me from the butterflies. The butterflies flew down as the elevator went down, keeping their unblinking stare fixed on me. 

            I saw Felicia come and fly quickly toward the butterflies to scare them away. Felicia turned to look at me from the other side of the glass. "Don't worry about this room for now. The creatures in here are harmless. These butterflies are aggressive only if you attack them. They can see body heat and they light up darkened rooms, which comes in handy."

            The elevator came to the ground and I stepped off the elevator pad. I looked up as I heard the tube sealer close up to keep monsters from going up into the ceiling room. I turned to look all around me.

            The room was very large and covered with vines and thorns. The ground was covered with grass and different colored flowers that were scattered everywhere. I looked up to see a flock of the same butterflies come toward me.

            I laughed as they cluttered all over my power suit and bumped into my visor. 

            I continued to look around and finally spotted a green glowing door. I ran toward it and quickly glanced back to see Felicia following. I came up to the door and shot a blast from my beam cannon, but the door didn't open.

            I narrowed my eyes and turned to Felicia, "Why didn't it open?" I asked irritably.

            Felicia came near me and sighed, "There's a scanner right above each door. The scanner will scan your power suit's code and it will open if you have the right code. You must stand close to the door in order for the scanner to scan you. Try it."

            I turned back toward the door and walked toward it. It slid open! I turned to Felicia to ask, "Does it also work when I am running toward the door?" 

            Felicia nodded her entire robotic body, "Yes, and as you may have noticed, this is a green door. Each habitat that you enter or are in, the doors are marked by the habitat's corresponding color. Green is the plant habitat, blue is the water, red is fire, and gray is the air habitat. There are also codes for each color. If you have the code for a blue door, it will allow you in. If you don't have the code for that color, it will remain closed. For each code you get, it will remain equipped and you can have all the codes on at once."

            "How convenient…" I muttered.

            "It's for safety precautions." Felicia said.

            I turned back toward the door and went through. I came into another room. Its walls were covered with vines too. Plant life was everywhere! There were even trees! They were almost as tall as the ceiling when I raised my head to look up. 

            I noticed platforms in the treetops. "Hey, Felicia, what's up there?" I asked and pointed upward.

            Felicia's body turned upward and replied, "Oh, that's the sky-bound area. The only way to get up there is if you ride on an elevator probe, but there aren't any in this sector. You must have special suit in order to withstand the high elevation pressure. Your suit's new attributes can only handle the plant sectors and the upper most part of the water habitats. You must have the pressure suit in order for you go into the deep watery depths." 

            I made a puzzled look at Felicia, "Why so many security enhancements?"

            Felicia sighed, "So you don't kill yourself. Many of these ecosystems represent much of Earth and Earth's gravitational elevations. The Galactic Federation wanted to make a station that represented Earth's ecosystems."

            "But why?" I asked. 

            Felicia grumbled, "Enough questions! I told you all that you need to know. We must save Kyan, remember?"

            I saddened my face.

            Kyan… the only one I have ever shown affection for. I became worried. I really hope that he is all right. I don't know what I would do if I lost him…

            I looked again ahead of me and sighed heavily. I was prepared!


	11. Chapter 11: Encounters

Chapter 11

Encounters

            I quickly ran toward the green door and it automatically opened just as I came under it. I stopped just as I came into the next room.

            I breathed heavily! Never have I seen such a fierce creature! It was impossible to kill! Whenever I got a shot into its eye, it didn't even show signs of becoming weak! The super missiles that I had acquired didn't even singe its hard skin!

            I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath to calm myself. I raised my gaze up and noticed a little creature that looked like a puffball. I noticed little beady black eyes and small paws. It looked kind of cute as it stared and blinked its beady eyes at me. I turned my head to look around for Felicia, but she wasn't here.

            I looked back at the creature and slowly raised my beam cannon up and placed my hand on it to steady my aim, just in case the being came near me.

            I noticed that the small puffball slowly raised its right paw up and placed its other hand on it. I took a side step and watched as the little creature takes a side step as well, but in the opposite direction.

            I lowered my hand to my side and the puffball did the same with its left paw.

            I chuckled as I realized that the small creature was mimicking my movements! I shook my head and lowered my beam cannon. I had no time to play with the little cute puffball. 

            I quickly ran for the other side of the room and noticed the blue door at the end. I ran under the path of the scanner and the door slid open. I was in the water habitat.

*          *            *

            I finally found the pressure suit within an hour and was able to explore the deep ocean watery depths.

            I came into a room and walked toward the edge of the platform and looked own to see a giant rock that seemed not the same color as the walls.

            I hopped down to the very bottom and found a cave opening in the giant rock. I slowly and quietly walked toward the cave. I quickly switched to my night vision visor and noticed a big boulder deep inside the cave. I walked up to the boulder and pushed on it to try and move it.

            Suddenly, I heard a rumbling and quickly ran out of the cave. I turned back to the cave and noticed the boulder that was blocking my way in was slowly sliding out. I gasped as the boulder was placed on a thick scaly neck as it rose up into the air.

            It was a giant sea turtle!

            I stepped back with my eyes wide in terror at the massive giant! I watched as a mouth opened and the turtle let out a long yawn. Its mouth closed and large silver eyes opened on either side of the boulder shaped head. The turtle looked down at me and I noticed its lips form into a smile.

            "Well, what an unexpected surprise! I have a visitor!" The giant turtle spoke in a rumbling voice.

            I gasped and widened my eyes even more as I listened to an animal talk! 

            The turtle blinked and made a surprised look, "What? Ever seen a talking turtle before?" The turtle laughed gently. "I suppose not. But anyway, what brings a strange creature like you to my lair?"

            I opened my mouth, but nothing came out! 

            The turtle laughed again, "Don't be shy. I won't eat you. I only eat seaweed… That reminds me, I haven't eaten in a while." The turtle blinked its large silver eyes at me, "I'll let you on a secret." The turtle smiled.

            I quickly nodded in response. I was still amazed and shocked to hear an actual turtle speak!

            The turtle smiled pleasingly, "Good! I'd show you where it is, but I'm too big to get out of this place!" The turtle laughed. "I'll lift you up so you can get out." The turtle lowered its boulder shaped head and I jumped onto it and gently held onto its hard skin with my hand.

            I let out a gasp as I was lifted up and felt a slightly heavy weight of pressure press down against me.

            I opened my eyes and turned my head to see the platform just a jump away. I hopped off the turtle's head and onto the platform where the door was. I ran out of the room to find the seaweed.

*          *            *

            It was difficult locating the seaweed.. because I've never seen seaweed before. 

            I came into a huge room with a green strange plant that grew from the ground and strung toward the surface of the water. This could be seaweed, but I had to make sure so I don't displease the giant turtle. 

            I approached the garden of the green plants. I gripped my hand around near the roots and pulled the plant's roots out. I placed the plant under my right arm to keep it from floating to the surface. I repeated the process of pulling out a couple more of the plants and was satisfied with the large amount.

            I returned to the large room where the giant turtle was and hopped down to the very bottom.

            The turtle looked down at me, pleased. "Ah, thank you!" 

            I head out the plants known as seaweed and they floated upward for the turtle to eat. 

            After finishing, the turtle returned its gaze back down at me. "You're quite intelligent for a strange looking animal. What kind of animal are you?" The turtle lowered its massive head toward me and squinted its eyes. 

            "I-I'm a h-human." I replied nervously as the turtle's head came in front of me. 

            "A human? You don't look like a human. How could a human breath under water?"

            I pressed my back into the wall as the turtle's head blocked my way of escape. 

            "I-I'm protected by this power suit." I replied.

            The turtle blinked its large silver eyes and raised its head back up. "Hmm.. A human? It's been a long time since I've seen your kind. Back on Earth, I saw a lot of humans before I was taken away from my home." The turtle's voice slowly saddened.

            I blinked from surprise and asked, "You lived on Earth?" 

            The turtle smiled and replied, "Yes. The ocean was my home. It was so massive that I thought that it was endless!

            Some of your kind took me away from it. They put a painful sharp needle into me and I became the way I am now!"

            I raised an eyebrow, "What were you like before?"

            The turtle closed its large silver eyes and sighed heavily, "I wasn't able to speak or had the knowledge of a human. I was very small and fast when I swam in the Earth's oceans." The turtle opened its eye and exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot! In return for bringing me seaweed, I promised to give you a secret.

            To get through the pathway, wait for the sun to go down."

            "Huh?!" I cocked my eyebrow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

            The turtle shook its boulder head slowly, "I don't know. It's the only secret I know."

            "That helps a lot." I murmured and narrowed my eyes.

            The turtle continued to speak, "If you want to get out of this room, there is a small tunnel in that wall near to the floor." 

            I turned around and looked down. A tunnel. It was large enough for my ball form to fit through. I turned back toward the turtle, "Thank you. I promise I'll find a way to get you out of here and back on Earth."

            The turtle shook its head and replied, "Don't waste your time. I'll never be able to get out of here. I'm just too big."

            I placed my head on my hip, "I'll find a way." I turned back to the wall and went into ball form and rolled into the tunnel.

*          *            *

            I opened my eyes and blinked to focus on my surroundings. I found myself in a room on a platform with a lake of water surrounding the tiny little island I was on. 

            I tried to move, but I turned my head to look at green vines that entangled me. The vines connected from the island and strung from the roof of the room. I struggled to try and get out of the vines, but I felt so weak.

            I didn't remember for a moment what had happened. I closed my eyes to think.

            I ran through a couple of rooms and encountered a giant sea snake! Then I came into this room and the vines grabbed and trapped me! I had felt a small prick and then I fainted.

            I opened my eyes and looked down into the water. I wondered if I was going to rot here, but I couldn't let that happen! I had to save Kyan!

            Whatever was happening to him, made me desperately worry.

            As I stared down into the water, it was beginning to bubble. My eyes grew wide as the bubbling intensified! I gasped as a deep green scaly giant head suddenly came out of the water. 

            My eye widened in fear as I realized it was the same giant sea snake that was chasing me!

            Its large golden eyes glared down at me like a predator ready to strike its prey.  The snake opened its mouth and bared its large razor sharp fangs.

            I closed my eyes, awaiting the end.

            I suddenly heard shrieking and hissing. I peeled one of my eyes open to take a peek. My eyes grew wide as I gazed up at several black creatures with razors coming out of their arms and attacking the giant snake! The sea serpent hissed and snarled as the creatures leapt it at its massive head. As the creatures leapt into the air, they swung their arms at the snake's face and made severe gashes in the snake's scaly skin.

            The snake dove its head into the water and I watched through the surface of the water as the snake's thick body quickly swam away.

            I sighed relief and turned my stare to the insect like creatures.

            They jumped from the walls and landed on the island and slowly approached me with their razor-covered arms up and waiting for any sudden movements from me.

            The creatures stopped a few feet away from me. One from the back came to the front and spoke in a soft crackly voice, "What is it?"

            "I don't know. It must be a new life form that was brought here." Another replied.

            I studied the one in the lead. Its under arms and inside thighs were red and its chest was very broad. I guess that this was their leader.

            The one with red stepped closer and raised its arm up as it drew closer and closer to me.

            I gasped and quickly closed my eyes as the creature swung its arm at me.

            I waited…

            I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked up to see the vines had been cut above me. I glanced down to see the vines that entangled me were all over the ground.

            I looked up at the lead creature and smiled, "Thank you." I said softly.

            The group of creatures jumped back from surprise, all except for the leader.

            "It can speak!" One creature exclaimed. "It must have the same intelligence as we do!" Another said.

            The leader stared at me and ignored the others. 

            One creature came to the leader's side and turned to whisper, "Ask it something! Ask what it is!" The leader swatted at the other creature to send it back. The leader took a step forward. "What kind of creature are you and what are you doing here?" The leader asked in a deep demanding voice.

            My smile slowly disappeared and I replied dryly, "I'm a human and I came here looking for someone." The creatures jumped back, as if recoiling from my words.

            "A human! It's a human!" One creature shrieked and then tilted its head as if confused, "What is a human?"

            The leader stood still, continuing to ignore the others.

            I reached my hand out slowly in offering to shake hands, "I am Samus Aran. I come in peace."

            The leader looked down at my and raised its glare back into my visor. "Then you can go in peace. We don't like other creatures roaming in our territory and we especially don't like you."

            My hand fell to my side and I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.  I watched as one of the creatures came near to the leader to ask, "Can't we keep it? I kind of like it." 

            "Yeah! Can we keep it?!" Some of the creatures jumped up and down whining. The leader shook its head, "No!"

            The group of creatures stopped jumping and sighed sadly. "We never get to keep anything." One creature muttered.

            The leader grumbled in irritation. "Go, human, and never fall into our path again!"

            I gritted my teeth. _What nerve!_ I thought irritably. I turned away and quickly left the room.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fire Habitat

Chapter 12

The Fire Habitat

            Thanks to some of the probes I ran into, I wouldn't have made it through to the fire environment.

            If I had not found the Varia suit, I would have been melted toast by now.

            I met up with Felicia again when I re-entered the plant habitat. She gave me a new weapon that would come in handy to get me through vines that were dying, which could only be found in the fire habitat.

            It was the weapon known as the beam saber.

            I ventured through the habitat with ease with the aid of the beam saber. I found many of the dying vines, but I had not seen any new sprouting vines taking their place.

            I suppose that this realm's temperatures were too hot for the vines to grow. 

            I had found a probe within the fire realm and asked about the dying vines.

            The probe told me that the Mother Plant's vines travel to every habitat, seeking to find ways to gain more energy to grow. 

            For about a year now, since the Terran Space Station project, the Mother Plant slowly began to die and oxygen has been depleting. 

            No one knows why the Mother Plant has become this way.

            As the little crimson plated probe told me this, a thought struck me!

            Was there a connection between Kyan and the Mother Plant? As I thought, my mind went deeper.

            Why did General Marqeen want Kyan to have a look at the Mother Plant? Why did he also want Kyan to be taken down while he was unconscious?

            I blurted out to the probe, "Why was Kyan taken down to take a look at the Mother Plant?"

            The probe's lens blinked and it replied in a man's voice, "Well, I haven't been informed about that… My guess is that the Federation wanted him to use his energies to find a way to make the plant grow. Since Kyan's energy is very strong and positive, there's no doubt he'll give the Mother Plant enough energy to re-grow."

            I raised my eyebrow and asked, "But why would they take him down while he is unconscious?"

            The probe blinked in puzzlement and remained silent for a long moment. "Maybe so he wouldn't try to escape?" The little probe replied questionably.

            I narrowed my eyes, "Escape from the probes as they carry him down?"           

            The probe shrugged, "Find out about it. My data bank doesn't carry that information. There is a computer, which stores all the data of Terra in the Vault, but you can only get to it by cooling down the lava chamber.

            There is a switch in the hot springs area on the far left wall that will let the water into the lava chamber, but the lave needs cold water. The heat from the chamber heats up the springs, so you must return to the water habitat to activate the cold fro the hot springs. It will cause the whole water climate to turn to ice though, which causes the water flow to the plant habitat to stop.

            You have about thirty minutes before the lava becomes hot again. After it melts, the ice will melt and the habitats will return back to normal. If you go, I advise you to be careful." 

            I smiled and nodded, "Thank you." I turned and headed back to the water habitat to find the switch to activate the cold.

*          *          *

            I watched as the steam stopped rising from the hot springs. I pulled down the lever and watched as the spring water slowly drain. I saw an elevator pad be revealed as the water vanished. I stepped onto the glowing elevator and it began to go down.

            My eyes grew wide in amazement! I was looking into space! I felt as though I was floating in its vast emptiness! But the thick glass that contained the elevator system, in which I was on, kept me from going into the surrounding darkness.

            Space vanished and was replaced by a warm glowing chamber. I hopped off the elevator and looked over the platform to see blackened lava with cracks scattering all over the cold surface. Glowing bright orange-red light penetrated through the small cracks. I turned and a saw a sealed door against the wall. I walked toward it, hoping it would open. The door slowly slid open to allow me into a darkly lit room. I walked passed the dark room and found myself in a giant glass tube, which space seemed to revolve around.

            I ran through the giant tube to the next room. I stepped into a faintly green glowing room. I looked up at the wall, which was covered by a giant black screen. My gaze slowly went down and fell upon a panel with a keyboard and several blinking buttons all over the panel. 

            I slowly reached my hand up and pressed a key. The monitor lit up.

            A toneless voice spoke, "Welcome to Terra's data bank computer. Please tell me what information that you need."

            I gulped and slowly replied, "I want to know where Kyan is."

            "The one named Kyan is located in the main Mother Plant room."

            My heart began to beat a little faster as my hope grew. "What is happening to him?! Is he still alive?"

            The computer answered, "Kyan is alive, but is presently in a state of unconsciousness. The probe located in the main Mother Plant room is transferring its visual link to me. See for yourself."

            The screen brought up an image of an empty room, which only had one giant tree in the center. The ground was covered with roots and vines of all sizes. I watched as the thick trunk of the tree began to unfold and split into separate trunks, which looked like fingers unwiring themselves from the middle. I saw in the center of the finger like trunks to see a much thicker trunk than that of the others.

            The center trunk stood straight and as I looked closer, I could see a figure of something pale with strands of dark blue hair over the thing in the shape of a head.

            The object's elbows bent out as its arms were raised up in the air over the head of spiky hair. The hands of the arms disappeared into the trunk of the center tree. 

            My gaze slowly lowered and I saw vines wrapped around the lower body, as if holding the object against the tree. I came closer to the screen to take a better look at the pale object. I pointed at the object and demanded nervously, "Zoom in on this object." 

            The screen brought up a much closer view of the object. I saw a muscled chest and a twelve pack on a stomach. Then I realized who the object was... Kyan!

            My eyes flew wide open and I slowly stepped away from the panel. My heart raced like never before! I could hardly breath! My hairs stood on end and a cold chill ran over my body! My legs began to shake, slowly becoming uncontrollable to stand. My muscles gave way and I fell onto my knees and pressed my hand on the floor to try and keep myself from falling on my visor. I gasped heavily and my head spun! My mind swam in circles and made me dizzy! I couldn't believe it! Kyan was attached to the tree!

            My voice became raspy as I softly spoke, "What.. What is the tree doing to him?!" 

            The computer's toneless voice answered, "It appears it is sucking away Kyan's energy, or simply absorbing the energy he is giving off. It will not kill him until his aura energy is all gone, then absorbs his magical power, then eventually his life support energy, and last of all, his very life."

            I opened my mouth to let out a gasp. "H-how long will that take?"

            "I cannot calculate exactly, but it will be a few years before Kyan is completely drained. At this rate though, in which the tree is draining large quantities of his energy... It will take less than a year. But since Kyan wasn't at full energy level when he came here, and used some energy to help with the advanced technology to improve Terra, the time is limited to a month."

            I raised my eyebrow and thought, _What a complicated computer. It should have just told the last part in the first place._

            "Only a month?" I asked.

            "That is correct. You only have thirty days before he is completely drained. The only trouble is, he is going through pain."

            I suddenly got to my feet and demanded, "What kind of pain?!"

            "Some of the tree's vines somehow got into his organs. The tree isn't only absorbing his energy, but also his blood."

            My eyes became wide! 

            The computer continued, "The vines are connected to the very core of his body. The very essential in keeping a being alive… The heart."

            This is madness! There was no possible way for two completely different life forms to grow into each other!

            "How long will it take before he dies from the tree sucking up his blood? Why is the tree absorbing his blood?!"

            The computer remained silent for a moment and finally spoke, "Three days… I'm afraid I do not have that answer listed in my memory bank. You may have to find such information elsewhere."

            I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip. So it all came down to three days to rescue Kyan. But why was the Mother Plant taking away his energy and blood? Did it have a mind of its own? Does it have the intelligence of a human? Perhaps, intelligence beyond that of a human?

            Suddenly, an image came into my mind. An image of a single X-parasite. The next image that came into my mind was the time when I grabbed Stellbak's uniform collar and heard my shouting echo in my thoughts, "You idiots! Do you realize what kind of threat the X parasites pose to the people on this station?!"

            "Where are the X parasites located? Tell me where they are!" I shouted.

            The computer was silent again. "The X parasites are in the Containment Chamber that is in the room beyond the Solar Window Walkway, but the chamber is tightly sealed. I cannot open it to an unauthorized civilian."

            I slammed my fist on the panel and glared at the monitor screen, trying to show the computer my anger. "Open it!"

            "I'm sorry, but I cannot. I must have the access code for you to be able to gain entry."

            I raised my beam cannon to the computer screen and demanded, "How's this for an access code?! Open now or say good bye to your data bank!"

            "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to open the sealed door that way." The toneless voice responded.

            I lowered my right arm and stepped forward to slam my fist on the keyboard. "Gah! Damn you! Open the fucking door!" I screamed irritably.

            "There is no need to shout." The computer spoke.

            "Fuck off! I can shout if I want! Do you realize who you're dealing with?! If you don't open that damn door in three seconds, I'll blast it open myself!" I felt my face grow hot and my blood boiling.

            The compute replied, "You won't be able to do that either. The door is impenetrable to any of your weapons."

            This computer was really getting on my nerves and wasting my time!

            I shot up my beam cannon and switched to super missile mode and let the computer screen have it.

*          *          *

            I walked into the next room and found myself in another glass-contained walkway, circling in space. I walked slowly to the other side, my stare fixed on the door at the far end. 

            I came to a stop under the door's camera. The door unlatched and slowly slid open. I went in the faintly lit room.

            My eyes widened and I gasped in shock! Large thick glass containers lined the walls, containing free-floating X-parasites!

            My mouth opened and I let out a heavy sigh. I turned my head and saw a small creature in one of the tanks. I approached it and placed my hand on the glass.

            The small creature opened its mouth and jumped up to try and bite my hand. I pulled my hand away and let it fall to my side. I bent closer to examine the creature. 

            It only had hind legs and a long scaly tail. Its skin was a yellow-green. The creature resembled that of a lizard, but its eyes were much larger and bright red, and I glared up at me with a hint for hunger.

            I looked down toward the ground to find a hole large enough for my ball form to fit in. I rolled into the hole and went down at a slant, rolling around in a circular stairway. I came out of the hole and got to my feet. 

            Time seemed to have stopped. I couldn't feel my heart beat and my lungs froze. My eyes were wide in wonder! It was my old power suit in one complete piece!


	13. Chapter 13: The Rescue

Chapter 13 

The Rescue

            My suit was placed in green glowing liquid, which was sealed in a ceiling high glass container. I walked closer to the thick-glassed container and placed my hand on its ice-cold surface. I peered inside and noticed that the green liquid was solid ice.

            I looked at my suit and noticed hardened orange ooze coming out from under the cracks of the power suit. My old power suit was infected with the X-parasite!

            Suddenly, I heard a loud blast and glass shattering from above. I quickly went into the hole again and back up into the top room. I stood up and found that each glass container had been broken! I watched as the free-floating X-parasites flew around and out of the room.

            "Nooooooooo!" I shouted. I knew that instant that the entire station was going to be infected within minutes!

*          *          *

            I absorbed as much as the free-floating X-parasites as I could, but I knew I would never come to an avail. Every monster that I came across were already infected, but only at the first stage. I had to kill the creatures so that they wouldn't have to suffer such a devastating death.

            I made my way through each habitat to try to stop the parasites from taking over. If the parasites were to get into the Science Facility and then eventually in the civilian area….

            I couldn't allow such a thing to happen! Whatever set the X free was going to pay very very dearly.

            I made it back to the main room with the elevator pad. I noticed that the elevator beam was in the ground and realized that someone had come down here. No doubt someone that knew combat and survival skills in order to have made it as far as I had in the fire habitat. No doubtably, someone from the Federation… Stellbak.

            My anger grew even more! Stellbak is going to pay very dearly for involving me and Kyan in a breeding experiment and for releasing the threat that will endanger the entire universe! 

            Stellbak was mad! He's putting the very lives of this station in danger and he's risking his very own life! 

            I hurried to find Felicia to warn her.

            I finally found her in the plant habitat. She flew up to me and exclaimed, "Sam! What is going on? My alert system has gone crazy!"

            "Stellbak freed the X parasites! Soon Terra will be infested! Every plant and animal will also be affected!"

            "Including the Mother Plant?!" Felicia asked worriedly.

            "Yes." I replied sadly.

*          *          *

            Felicia and me hurried to the very core of the plant habitat, where the Mother Plant was located. 

            I found myself in a long corridor filled with vast plant life. The great room represented a jungle; trees were everywhere and seemed endless as they reached toward the ceiling, vines hung everywhere like a giant spider web, and a raging river ran like a snake between the trees.

            I looked up and saw large windows looking out into space. 

            Felicia floated ahead of me and looked around as I did. "The trees… they don't look the same." Felicia spoke sadly.

            I looked at the trees and noticed orange ooze sliding out from under the bark. The trees had been already infected…

            I gasped as I realized that this very area was Terra's only main source for oxygen! I concluded that the X-parasites would soon make their way through the venting system and into the Science Facilities and then the civilian quarters.

            I came to realize the Mother Plant's condition and the thought of Kyan struck me!

            I ran past Felicia and quickly hurried to find the area of the Mother Plant. I came into a clearing and found a thick trunk tree standing alone in the warmth of the sunlight that came down through the largest of all the solar windows from above.

            This was the area I had seen on the massive monitor screen and I knew that Kyan was here!

            My heart pounded and I breathed deeply! I slowly walked toward the giant tree. Suddenly, from surprise, vines from the trees came at me! I stepped back, but my movements seemed to have slowed.

            The vines entangled me like a snake coiling around its food.

            I struggled to try to escape, but the strength and quantity of the vines prevented my retreat.

            I stopped struggling to watch as the trunk of the tree began to slowly uncoil its separate trunks. They uncurled in the same direction and pulled away from the middle. One thick trunk was revealed in the center.

            Kyan!

            He was in the same position when I had seen him on the computer's screen! His head was bent down to hide his face from me seeing it. Kyan looked weak and helpless as I stared at him. I tried to step forward, trying to go to him and get him out of here. The vines held me still. 

            "Felicia! Help me!" I called out.

            Felicia came to the front of me and chuckled, "Foolish little human. You fell for my trap!"

            My eyes became wide with surprise.

            Felicia chuckled again, "Now I can absorb your powers as well! You won't be much of an appetite though, since you are only a human. Kyan is quite a feast indeed! With his kind of power, I'll live for a very long time!" 

            I gasped! It came to my realization that Felicia was not only a probe, but the Mother Plant as well?!

            "Why are you doing this?!" I demanded.

            Felicia giggled deviously and replied, "Because, Sam, my plants are to spread across the universe and take over planets! It is essential to my survival, you know."

            I narrowed my eyes, "Why are you sucking up Kyan's blood though?"

            Felicia turned her body toward Kyan and then back to me, "Kyan's blood is the very immunity to all parasites that could eat me alive. I had no other choice. But don't worry, I won't kill him. 

            I'm sharing my nutrients with him to keep him alive. His power is beyond comprehension. If I keep him alive, he'll keep me alive. It works both ways. And also, I want to keep him. I've grown quite attached to him."

"No!" I screamed in rage and felt painful tears run from my eyes. I looked at Kyan and watched as some of the vines wrap around the tree trunk that Kyan was grown into.

The vines held Kyan's head up and raised his face to show me his soft and pale face as it has always been. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted.

            I noticed thin roots engraved in each of his soft cheeks.

            "Kyan!" I shouted. My eyes ached with streams of tears.

            Felicia flew toward Kyan and stopped beside his head. "He is so handsome, so gentle, and loving. It's a real shame you will be spending your last moment with him…. This will be the last of your days, Samus Aran!" Felicia turned her probe body toward me and her lens lit up fiery red! "I will be the only one having the offspring! My children will be strong and continue to spread the seeds!"

Suddenly, a spark hit Felicia in the side and sent her tumbling through the air. I turned my head and saw a black power suit come up to the side of me. It came toward me and aimed its right arm up to the vines to shoot at them. 

The vines fell from me and I turned to the black power suit. 

"Are you alright?" A muffled voice asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied. "Who are you?"

"Not now! We've got to get Kyan out of here!"

We both ran to Kyan and the black power suit lit up its blue glowing beam saber then hacked at the trunk of the tree. The black power suit avoided contact with Kyan with the saber.

"Grab him!" The voice commanded.

I quickly knelt down as Kyan fell into my arms. I looked up at the black suit and shouted, "Wait! The roots are inside of him and attached to his organs!"

"We'll have to take care of that when we get back to the safety of the Science labs! We must hurry! I set loose the Metroids!" The black suit helped me to lift Kyan onto my back and wrap his legs around my helm and his legs under my arms.

The black suit stood before me, "I'll fend off the monsters as we go!"

"But doesn't Kyan need oxygen to breath? What if he gets hurt?" I asked with concern.

"Never mind that now! You're the only one with the immunity against the parasites and the Metroids won't take a liking to me!"

We ran toward the other end of the room in hopes of finding a way out. 

            As we ran, a thought came into my mind. Was this the person that unleashed the X-parasites from their containers? This person has been the only other with a power suit that I've seen in the monster habitat.

            We reached the other end of the room and found an elevator leading up. It was big enough for the both of us to fit in. The black suit and I got in and the doors sealed shut.

            The elevator automatically came to life and went up. I turned to the black suit. "Alright, Stellbak, the jig is up!" 

            The black suit turned to face me, "I'm sorry, but I do not know what you are talking about. I'm not Stellbak."

            "Then who are you?!" I demanded.

            "Consider me as a friend, Samus. I'm a bounty hunter just like you."

            I raised my eyebrows as my eyes widened, "A bounty hunter?! What are you doing here?" 

            "I have the very same question for you. What are you doing on Terra? Shouldn't you be out hunting down Space Pirates or something?"

            I lowered my head, "The Federation gave me a break, which turned out to be a permanent vacation."

            The black power suit stepped back, "What? Those jackasses! You're the best bounty hunter there is! Why in the hell are they firing you?!"

            I replied slowly, "Maybe because I was suitable for the breeding project."

            "The breeding what?"

            "The breeding experiment. It involved Kyan and me. The Federation planned that we were going to come together and… have a baby."

            "Then what? Did it happen?"

            I nodded slowly, "Yes."

            The elevator came to a standstill and the hatches unsealed and opened. 

            We stepped out and found that we were in the grass habitat with a room attached to the ceiling.

            The black power suit ran ahead of me and shouted back to me, "Hurry onto the elevator!" 

            I ran behind the black suit and came to the elevator pad. "It can't be activated from down here! It's only accessible from the ceiling room!"

            I heard the black power suit mutter, "Shit!"

            I looked up into the room and saw a dark figure peering out of the glass. I watched as the elevator beam quickly came down. I looked back to the room and saw that the dark figure was gone.

*          *          *

            I hurried to the Science Labs with the black power suit following behind. I ran into a lab that was filled with a group of scientists.

            I ran to a table and took Kyan off my back and gently lay him on the table.

            "Help! Someone help Kyan!"

            The group of scientists ran toward me and surrounded the table.

            "What's wrong with him?!" One of the scientists demanded.

            "He was grown into the Mother Plant and there are some roots in-" I was pulled back and I felt a prick go through my suit into my arm. I turned my head to see who gave me the injection, but everything went to black. I heard the black suit's voice shout, but it was becoming faint, "No! You bastar-"

*          *          *

            I slowly blinked my eyes open and found myself kneeling down in pitch-blackness. I slowly stood and looked down at myself to see that my power suit was gone. I looked up and saw the full-grown Metroid hatchling.

            I saw images of words go through my mind, _Get out. Save yourself._ The image of the Metroid vanished.

            I opened my eyes and blinked in the blinding light. I awoke. I slowly sat up and found myself in a jail cell that was surrounded by lasers of red light, which prevented my escape.

            I slid off the bed and got to my feet. I quickly glanced down at myself and found that my power suit was still on. I turned my head to glance around.

            I didn't see any other prisoners across from my cell.

            I walked up to the lasers and called out, "Hello! Is anyone here?!" My voice rang out and echoed down the long corridor.

            I waited, but no reply came back.

            "Damn it!" I made my hand into a fist and turned to punch the brick wall that separated the neighboring cell and mine.

            "They couldn't have left me alone down here! There should at least be a guard!" I pressed into the wall and groaned as I felt a sick feeling come over me. I placed my hand on my stomach and slowly slid down to my knees.

            I began to sweat and felt the urge to puke. I quickly took off my helm and tossed it aside. I turned my head and gagged as whatever contents were in my stomach came up and splattered all over the floor. I coughed and spat out the nasty taste from my mouth.

I slid away from the wall and pressed my hand against the floor to try and steady myself. I felt queasy and my head spun. My body shivered from an unknown cold. 

My hair fell into my face and I reached up to brush it back. I again placed my hand on my stomach and tried to rub the ache away. 

            I don't understand… Why am I getting sick? Nothing could have gotten through my suit! 

            I lowered my head and tightly closed my eyes. I heard running footsteps. They gradually grew louder as they approached.

            The running stopped. "Samus! There you are!" A familiar voice spoke.

            I raised my head up and saw the black power suit. "Let's get you out of here!" The voice paused and asked, "Are you alright? You look pale."

            I slowly got to my feet and picked up my helm and placed it on my head. "I'm fine." I replied softly.

            The black power suit's head lowered. 

            I turned to follow the black suit's gaze. I stared at my puke. I turned back to the other suit and its head raised back up.

            "You're not well. It's caused from the pregnancy." The black power suit's voice spoke softly.

            "The what?" I squinted my eyes and felt my mind spinning.

            The black suit shook its head, "Never mind. I'll get you out of here!" The suit stepped to the brick wall. 

            I didn't see what it was doing, and then the red laser lights dimmed and disappeared. The black suit came to my side and pulled my arm over its shoulders.

            "Put your weight onto me."

            "No, I can walk." I replied.

            "Don't argue! We must get out of here!" The black suit hurried me down the corridor. I raised my gaze up to the dark visor of the black power suit.

            "Where's Kyan?" I asked softly.

            "He's still alive… but I don't know what's happening to him… After you were injected, my only choice was to run… I'm sorry." The suit's voice spoke apologetically. "He was being taken away when I turned to run." The black suit lowered its head.

            We got onto an elevator and it took us out of the jail chambers. The black suit let me rest against the elevator's thick glass.

            I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. 

            "So, how long were you down there? If you've been in the Monster Habitat for at least a month, it's no wonder you're getting sick." The black suit folded its arms and pressed its back into the opposite side of the elevator.

            I breathed slowly and replied, "I was down there for a few hours."

            "Huh?" That's weird. You must have been in a hurry."

            I nodded.

            The elevator came to a stop. I watched as the black power suit stepped away from the glass and raised its helm up to look at the level indicator.

            "What the fuck?! I didn't push the button to go to the very top floor! Something's wrong here!"

            The elevator's doors slid open and I looked to see a squad of armored soldiers pointing their guns at us.

            I saw the symbol of eagle wings on the uniforms and recognized them as Federation soldiers.

*          *          *

            The soldiers surrounded the black power suit and me and led us down the long mirrored corridor. We came into a large room with large windows looking out into space.

            A figure stood with its back turned, looking out one of the windows. The figure slowly turned.

            "Stellbak!" I exclaimed.

            Stellbak smiled pleasantly. 

            I raised my right arm up to aim my gun at him. "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you for involving me and Kyan in a breeding experiment and for unleashing the X parasites!"

            Stellbak's smile vanished and was replaced with a puzzled look. "Involve you and Kyan in a breeding experiment? Unleash the X parasites? What on Earth are you talking about? I wasn't involved with those.

            I gripped my gun with my hand, "You're fibbing! You liar! How dare you! Where is Kyan?!"

            Stellbak raised an eyebrow, "I assure you, Samus, that-"

            I jumped over the group of soldiers, flipping through the air, and landed in front of the Federation Officer.

I shoved my gun into Stellbak's neck, "I'll ask you again, where is Kyan?!"

            "If I knew, I would tell you." Stellbak replied, without a hint of fright.

            I heard footsteps come up from behind me. "Put the gun down." A soft voice spoke.

            I slowly lowered my right arm.

            The tone of the person's voice became ironic, "You know, you shouldn't point your weapon at your Commanding Officers."

            I spun around, "Adam!"


	14. Chapter 14: Strange Twists

Chapter 14

Strange Twists

            Adam explained to me that Officer Stellbak was completely innocent and had no idea behind the breeding experiment. 

            "The Galactic Federation had no part in the experiment. They were against it from the first, but we had never thought the Terran scientists would go against our commands. 

We had just recently found out that the scientists were only using the Terran Space Station as an experimental labetory and secretly got away with it for several years! 

I don't understand why we could have been so blinded by such treachery! Forgive us, Lady, for getting you into this mess." Adam made a sad expression.

I smiled, but it was no secret I was hiding my anger and sadness. 

Officer Stellbak stood beside Adam and remained silent. I looked at Stellbak and returned my stare to my CO, "What about the X parasites?"

Adam sighed, "We've sealed off the air venting system that flows from the plant habitat and into the rest of the station. But, sealing off our main oxygen production, we are only limited to a few hours worth of air. There isn't enough time for Terra to reach a planetary colony within this sector of space to evacuate.

We only have twenty ships and ten thousand human lives aboard."

The black power suit stepped forward and proclaimed, "I saw we leave those deceiving scientists here to rot! They started this mess and I say they should clean it up themselves!"

Adam gave the black suit a hard stare. "It's always revenge with you." He spoke laconically. He looked at me and smiled, "I see that you have met our second best bounty hunter. We called in Shadow to help us find you, Lady."

I turned to the black power suit, "Shadow?" I said questionably.

            The black suit turned to me, "It's only a code name I go by. I have no real name."

Adam spoke up, "Shadow was created by the Galactic Federation and to strictly follow orders. It is basically our replica of you, Samus."

_It?_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes. "I don't understand."

Adam turned his back to me and lowered his head, "Shadow is an android. The first actual and successful android the Federation has created." He turned back to face me, "But, don't be mistaken, Shadow is treated well, just as you have been. Shadow was never meant to be your replacement, since you became retired of your duties."

I lowered my head and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted to the main reason why I became relieved of my bounty hunter life. My unborn child… A family… and Kyan. 

My eyes flew open and I asked in a demanding tone, "Where is Kyan?!"

Adam blinked in surprise and frowned, "Kyan is in the hands of the doctors. He is being taken care of." His frown became a smile. "We managed to save him from the Terran scientists. He is resting now. I will take you to him." Adam's smile grew.

My eyes began to ache and tears slowly slithered down my face. 

Kyan was going to be alright.

*          *          *

I took off my helm as I entered the recovery room. I turned my head to look around and found him. I ran to the side of the bed and looked down into his soft and handsome face. I lowered my gaze to see Kyan's hand at his side. I took his hand and gently caressed it. My gaze raised to his face and I watched as his eyes slowly opened.

His bright green eyes met mine and a sweet smile formed on his lips. His lips parted and he spoke very softly, "You're… alright." He raised his other hand up toward my face.

I bent over to allow his hand to stroke my cheek. I smiled and a tear ran down the side of my face.

Kyan made a worried look, "You're crying?" 

I released his hand and placed my hand on his cheek, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. We can leave this place and go to Earth! We can live happily and have a family together. We won't have to worry about anything from harming us. No one will hurt you ever again. We'll be safe with each other-"

Kyan put his thumb on my lip. "Samus, calm down." His thumb gently stroked my lips. His hand slid up the side of my face and went through my hair. 

Kyan's hand dropped as I heard footsteps come up from behind me. I spun around to face Adam.

Adam smiled pleasantly, "You don't have to be so worked up anymore, Lady. You need to learn to relax."

I smiled at him and turned back to Kyan. Adam came to my side and looked down at Kyan. He smiled at Kyan, "You must be Kyan. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Adam Malkovich, Samus's CO."

Kyan raised his hand up to shake hands and smiled slightly, "I know who you are. There's no need for you to explain yourself."

Adam raised a confused eyebrow as he took Kyan's hand to shake. "How would you know me? We've never met."

Kyan released Adam's hand and answered, "Don't act dumb. You've read my profile. You should know what I can do."

            I looked at Adam and asked, "What's he talking about?"

            Adam's glare stayed fixed on Kyan, "I may have mentioned to you before that Kyan has psychic and magical abilities."

            "Yeah, so?" I said.

            Adam looked at me, "He can read thoughts."

            I grew surprised and blinked in bafflement.

            Adam turned to glare at Kyan again and lowered his voice to a growl, "If you dare tell her, I'll-"

            Kyan smirked, "You'll do what? As far as we both know, you have no power to even make a scratch on me."

            "What the hell are you two talking about?!" I shouted.

            Adam turned to me again, "Don't worry. It is nothing, Samus." He turned away and hurried out of the room.

            I glared down at Kyan, "What is going on?!"

            Kyan smiled slyly, "Seems your commanding officer has a fancy for someone."

            I raised my eyebrow.

            "He's jealous." Kyan spoke.

            "Of who?" I asked in a curious tone.

            "Me."

            "Huh? Why?" I still didn't understand what Kyan meant.

            "Go ask him." Kyan replied.

            I blinked and turned to hurry after Adam. I found him stomping down the hall and caught up with him. I stared into his face, "Adam, what is going on? Why are you jealous of Kyan?"

            Adam stopped and turned to stare sadly into my eyes, "He has you, that's all that needs to be said, Samus."

            I blinked and wondered why Adam's voice didn't have the ironic ring to it. He was even calling me by my name. He has always called me by 'Lady' for as long as I've known him.

            I placed my hand softly on his shoulder, "Adam, we're good friends. WE don't keep secrets from each other. I know you're hiding something."

            Adam smiled and chuckled.

            I made a puzzled look, "What's so funny?"

            Adam replied, "You look silly when you make that face." His voice softened and he turned his head away, "Samus, I … It's obvious that I have no chance against Kyan. He's a prince and I'm just a commanding officer that works in the Federation."

            I looked down to see Adam sliding a small black box out of his uniform pocket. He turned his gaze to me and smiled sadly, "I wanted to ask you, but you're going to have someone else's child."

            I cocked my eyebrow, "What are you getting at, Adam? You're stalling again."

            "Samus… I love you." Adam opened the black box to reveal a perfectly cut round diamond embedded in a smooth golden ring.

            My eyes grew and I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't speak. I looked up at Adam and gained my voice back, "What's this for?!" I asked in a raspy tone.

            Adam smiled sheepishly, "I was going to ask you to marry me."

            I looked back down at the ring and stuttered, "I-I never imagined that you-"

            "That your CO would ask you to marry him?" Adam smiled.

            I stepped back and shook my head, "Adam… I-I can't!"

            Adam's hopeful smile vanished and was replaced with a sorrowful look.

            "How sad… the mighty bounty hunter has fallen." A deep voice came from behind me. 

            I spun around and encountered a tall man with a trimmed black beard and mustache. His brown eyes pierced fiercely into mine and his expression was rough.

            Adam gasped, "General Marqeen!"


	15. Chapter 15: Betrayal

Chapter 15

Betrayal

            General Marqeen held a rocket rifle in one hand with the point jabbing into my side.

            "Make any movements and I'll blow your beautiful ass off." He grinned down at me.

            "General, what are you doing?" Adam asked in a surprised voice.

            The General turned his head to glare at Adam, "What does it look like? I'm about to blow your girlfriend's body in two if you don't standstill!"

            Marqeen grinned hungrily at me, "As for you, you're coming with me!" He snatched up my under arm with his free hand and pulled me down the corridor. Marqeen pushed me to walk ahead of him while his gunpoint was jabbing into my butt.

            "Raise your arms up where I can see them!" Marqeen snarled.

            I raised my arms into the air above my head. "What is the meaning of this, General?" I asked calmly.

            General Marqeen laughed, "What do you think? I'm using you as my hostage, bounty hunter. If you try running, say good bye to your cute ass!" He jabbed his gun harder into me.

            I grew annoyed… very annoyed. 

            I stopped and spun around to face him. "What makes you think you can get away with this so easily?" I placed my hand on my hip and gave the General a hard glare.

            The General grinned and asked mockingly, "You mean my gun up your ass? Would you prefer my hand on it instead? I wouldn't mind that!"

            I smiled, "If you think you can."

            Suddenly, I kicked the gun out of Marqeen's grip and snatched it out of the air and then put the point of the rifle to Marqeen's long hawk nose. "I don't like being touched! I may be just a resident of Terra, but I'm still a bounty hunter at heart!"

            General Marqeen smiled, "I never said otherwise." He ripped the gun out of my hand and stabbed me between my breasts with the gun. "You're good, bounty hunter, but apparently not as good as me. You are not even a military soldier. If you were, then you wouldn't have aimed the gun where I could have grabbed it so easily. 

            Now turn around! The kind doctor waits for us."

            I slowly turned around with a grim look over my face. This bastard is going to pay for touching me in areas I do not like to be touched. 

            The gun again jabbed into my butt.

            I narrowed my glare, quickly becoming more annoyed with this dumb ass. Apparently, he doesn't know whom he is dealing with. He'll soon find out.

*          *            *

            "Here she is, Doctor!" General Marqeen called out.

            A figure in a dark blue suit, much like my old power suit, came out into the small room.

            I was tied to a chair in the corner of the room.

            General Marqeen stood beside me with his gun pointed at my head.

            I quickly took a glance at his hand that held the rifle… his finger was resting on the trigger guard.

            The blue suit lowered its head and exclaimed in an angry muffled voice, "What the hell?! Why is her suit still on?!" The figure's head rose to look at the General. "You idiot! She is still capable of escaping!"

            "Oh, sorry." General Marqeen spoke lazily.

            The dark suit's voice sighed heavily, "You jar heads are so stupid! Those tight hats must prevent blood flow to your tiny brains!"

            General Marqeen lowered his gun and stepped to stand before the dark suit. "You should look in the mirror once in a while, you pale ass pansy! If you're so smart, how are you going to fix the X parasite problem that you released? Those damn things could be in this very room!"

            The dark power suit lifted up its left arm with a beam cannon attached to it. "It's not my problem. Maybe you should think of your own life right about now. I'm perfectly safe since I coated this suit with Metroid serum."

            General Marqeen stepped away from the dark suit and I saw the look of horror on his face. "Damn you!" Marqeen blurted out angrily.

            His eyes became wide and he suddenly gasped. He slowly fell to his knees and his face slowly lit up red and went to blue. Marqeen soon collapsed unconscious on the floor.

            I let out a gasp as orange ooze slowly came out of Marqeen's gaping mouth.

            I glared up at the dark suit, "You're just going to let him be infected?!"

            The dark suit turned to me and nodded its helm, "Yep. In about ten minutes, the X will have his body under their control."

            My eyes widened, "You monster!" I growled.

            The dark suit came toward me and pinched my lips together with its fingers of its right hand. "Temper, temper. Why should you care about such a puny life the likes of his? His usefulness has been used up, anyway." The blue suit released my lips and reached down to take off the chains from around me.

            The left arm where the beam cannon was attached to slowly rose up and aimed at me. "I don't want to have to hurt you. It would be most generous of you if you would do as I say and not try to get away. I may be just a scientist, but I know combat."

            I narrowed my eyes, "Who are you?"

            The helm shook, "I'm afraid I cannot show you right now, but you will soon find out. Now, please walk ahead of me. We're going to the ship hanger."

*          *            *

            I walked toward one of the Federation star ships with my hands raised behind my head. I thought about General Marqeen and how much of a sick bastard he was. I wanted to pay him back for jabbing me in places where his gun wasn't supposed to and show him what kind of person I am he was dealing with. He shouldn't have pissed me off, but I guess he got what was coming to him. Although, he shouldn't have suffered with an X parasite infection.

            I stopped and looked up to see that the stairway to get into the ship was down.

            "Where are we going?" I asked without turned my head to look at the dark power suit.

            "Somewhere where I can finish this experiment." The suit's muffled voice replied.

            "What are you talking about?" I found myself growing a little nervous.

            "I cannot allow such a great specimen such as you to go to waste. If you really want to know about all this, Samus, I'll tell you… in the ship."

            I felt the suit's beam cannon nudge into my back.

            I slowly walked forward and stepped up the small stairway and went into the storage bay of the ship.

            I heard hissing and turned to look back as the dark suit pulled its hand away from a switch.

            I looked down and saw the stairway slowly come up and clashed together as it sealed shut.

            The dark power suit turned to me and raised its arms up to take off its helm.

            My eyes grew wide and I gasped, "Doctor Horn!"

            Doctor Horn lowered his arms and smiled at me. "You seem so surprised, Samus. You shouldn't be. You should have expected this because I was the one that set Kyan up with you." 

            I stepped back, "What?!"

            Doctor Horn nodded, "I was the one that told him to escort you to the ceremonial dinner, and then I had hoped the love chemistry would take its roll between you two.. Everything has gone according to plan! Now, I have you, the product. Now e can really start the experiment."

            I narrowed my eyes, "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

            Doctor Horn chuckled and answered smugly, "Your unborn child is my main concern. The child may have possibly acquired both yours and Kyan's DNA signatures. And perhaps even your mutated cells from the Metroid vaccine."

            My eyes grew even wider! The Metroid vaccine! I realized what was going on! Ever since my first encounter with the X parasite that had infected me, I was injected with a sample of a Metroid cell colony that the Federation had kept from the Metroid hatchling from SR388.

            The vaccine immediately took care of my X parasite infection, but in the process it mutated my cellular makeup. 

I have the genes of a Metroid!

"Now you understand you, Samus? Yes, I wanted to experiment with your Metroid genes and Kyan's genes to try and create something new! With Kyan's DNA code and his blood's ability to resist any disease, plus the Metroid's genes to fight off X parasites, I thought that I could create a being that could be immune to all diseases, viruses, and parasites! Maybe even possibly create a creature that is part human, Archon, and Metroid!"

            I glared at the doctor, "You're mad!"

            Doctor Horn laughed, "No, I'm not. Try to understand that this is simply experimentation. After all, I'm a scientist. Now, my dear, just relax. I don't want my prized specimen to get hurt."

            "The only one that is going to get hurt is you!" I snarled.

            I raised my beam cannon to aim at Doctor Horn and charged it up.

            Doctor Horn grinned, "That won't do you any good, my dear. My suit is impenetrable and your cannon won't have any affect on me."

            "But I will." A soft voice spoke from behind the doctor.

            Doctor Horn spun around, "Huh?! Who the hell are you?'

            "Let's just say I'm the other one that is apart of your twisted experiment." 

            I looked over Horn's should to see a silver-armored figure with a dark reflective round mask over its head.

            The figure's hand suddenly came up and jammed its index finger into Horn's forehead. "Sleep." The soft voice spoke.

            Doctor Horn's eyes rolled and he suddenly collapsed on the ground.

            I raised my gaze from the unconscious doctor to the figure and got the whole view of the armored figure.

            The figure stood tall in magnificent silver armor. The shoulder armor stuck out, slightly curving down and was engraved with black designs of fire. There was even silver plated elbow armor and bracers on the figure's arms. The hands were covered with knuckle bracers as well. The torso was covered with a breastplate that moved in the flow of the muscles underneath.

            Three plates of armor in the shape of round spikes dangled from the figure's straight hip and over its pelvis.

            I noticed under all the armor was a shiny black surface that covered the figure's skin.

            I raised my beam cannon to aim at the figure, "Who the hell are you?! I narrowed my eyes.

            The figure raised its arm up, holding something in its hand.

            I lowered my gaze to the large round object that was in the figure's hand.

            "My helmet?! Where did you get that?" 

            The figure held my helmet out to me, "You left it behind."

            I snatched my helm from the figure's grasp. "Where did you get it?!" I snarled.

            The figure placed its hands on its hips, "Now, that's no way to treat your soon to be husband! You still have the heart of a bounty hunter, don't you my dearest Samus?"

            I blinked and my eyes grew, "Kyan?"

            The figure raised its hands up and pulled off its round helm. Kyan smiled at me, "In the flesh."

            I lowered my gun and dropped my helmet to run and throw my arms around Kyan. "You're alright, Kyan!" I cried happily.

            Kyan placed his hand on the back of my head to run his fingers through my hair and his other arm wrapped around my waist. "I heal fast." Kyan smiled down at me as I raised my head up.

            I raised my hand up to stroke Kyan's long dark blue hair as I stared into his glowing eyes.

            Kyan made a worried look, "Are you alright?"

            I smiled pleasantly and nodded. I looked down at Doctor Horn and asked, "Is he okay? What did you do to him?"

            "He's asleep. Just another handy-dandy spell." Kyan smiled smugly as I returned my gaze back to him.

            I gasped suddenly. "The X parasites! Doctor Horn's helmet isn't on! He could get infected!"

            Kyan raised an eyebrow, "Is that what happened to the General?"

            "Huh? How did you-"

            "I followed you and the doctor, then I came across the General's corpse. I put him out of his misery. He was a walking zombie, but he had tried to shoot me with the rocket rifle… Seems the parasites acquired his skills from absorbing his DNA… how dreadful." Kyan's smile vanished. "What a terrible way to die." He said sadly.

            I nodded in agreement. "I almost ended up like that when I was first infected by the X." I blinked at Kyan, "You better put your helm back on before you get infected."

            Kyan laughed and said, "Did you forget, my love? I'm capable of fighting off the X parasites. Any unrecognized organism that gets into my bloodstream is immediately terminated by my T-cells. My immune system is twice as strong that of a humans." He looked down at Horn, "he hasn't been infected yet… Let's return him to Stellbak. I'm sure the Federation has the perfect jail cell for him." Kyan smirked at me.

*          *            *

            "Thank you Samus and Kyan. Horn will be immediately taken to the Galactic Headquarters to be have a trial right away for his crimes." Stellbak smiled at Kyan and me. 

            The Officer's smile quickly faded though, "A few problems still remain.. One, the X parasites are still floating around in the Science Facilities. Two… we are gradually losing oxygen… rather rapidly, I should say."

            I stepped forward, "What?! But how?!"

            Officer Stellbak placed his hands behind his back and lowered his head, "Something in the plant habitat is sucking out the air. It's located in the Mother Plant area. We do not know what the cause of it is…" Stellbak raised his head back up and stared hard at me, "Samus, you must go and find out what it is. This will be your last mission on Terra."

            I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. "Well… I don't know." I muttered softly.

            "Are you disobeying orders, Lady?" Adam came into the room.

            I quickly turned my head to smile at him. 

            Adam smiled at Stellbak, "I'll handle this." He looked back at me and lowered his voice to its ironic tone, "Investigate the Mother Plant area and find out what is casing our air supply to drain. You only have two hours left to find the cause…. Do you have any objections, Lady?"

            I smiled at him, "No, sir!" I saluted and turned to head out of the room.

            "Wait!" Adam called.

            I stopped and spun around. 

            Adam looked at Kyan, "Don't you think Kyan would be helpful to you? After all, he is quite powerful."

            I looked at Kyan and shook my head, "I don't want him to get hurt. He must stay here." I replied softly. I made a sorrowful look at Kyan, "Try to understand, Kyan. I cannot afford to lose you.." I lowered my head.

            Kyan came up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'll be fine. It takes a lot more than just an evil tree to kill me.. A lot more." Kyan smiled, but I didn't feel reassured.


	16. Chapter 16: Is This Goodbye Forever?

Chapter 16

Is this Good-bye Forever?

            Kyan followed after me as we ventured through the habitats to reach the Mother Plant area.

            He carried a long blue glowing sword in his left hand. I had asked him why he's using a sword instead of a gun. He told me that he is specialized in close combat. 

            I didn't argue further, but I wondered how he was going to kill anything before I shoot it with my cannon first.

            My thoughts about Kyan killing anything with his sword soon changed.

            Kyan leapt into the air, flipping over my head and slashed with the glowing sword from an angle, cutting into a monster and slicing it in half.

            Time slowed as I watched the sword sweep in a hazy blue arc as it slashed into the monster.

            Kyan turned to me, but I could no see his expression because of the black round helmet over his head.

            "Wow! That caught me by complete surprise!" I exclaimed.

            Kyan chuckled pleasantly, "I'm full of surprises, my love." He came to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "You take the lead and I'll watch the rear."

            "I hope you don't mean my rear." I joked.

            Kyan laughed and replied, "You should know me better than that.. We better hurry and find out what is causing the air supply to drain."

            I nodded and ran ahead. I heard Kyan's soft footsteps behind me as he followed.

*          *          *

            I killed off many monsters on the way, but unfortunately they all had been affected by the X-parasites. This was to be expected…

            The parasites tried to float toward Kyan, but I stepped in their way and absorbed them.

            I didn't understand… Why were the X trying to get to Kyan? There couldn't have been a connection.

            We made it back into the plant habitat, just a room before the Mother Plant area.

            I stopped before the doorway into the next room.

            I felt Kyan's hand be placed upon my shoulder, "Samus, wait."

            I turned around to face him, "What is it?" I asked.

            Kyan lowered his hand and replied worriedly, "Something does not feel right. We made it this far, too easily. There should have been something to stop us.. And I'm getting an odd feeling that something bad is going to happen."

            I placed my hand on my hip, "Yeah.. It was too easy getting here… I'll go on ahead and make sure things are safe." I spun around and ran into the next room just as I heard Kyan shout, "No! Samus! It's a tra-"

            I spun back around to see the door shut and seal. I ran to it and slammed on it with my fist. "Kyan! Kyan!" I shouted. "Damn it!" I muttered as I slowly turned back around.

            Suddenly, my eyes grew wide in shock and I gasped.

            The room was covered with orange dripping ooze. 

            I slowly walked forward, looking around. The vines and branches that hung from the trees were covered with the same orange goo.

            "No.. Everything has been infected…" I whispered sorrowfully. I noticed the vines twitching and slowly beginning to move.

            I blinked and in that blink the vines shot out toward me as quick as lightning! I stepped back, but the vines were to swift! I let out a yelp as the ooze covered vines wrapped tightly around me!

            I struggled against the vines to try and break free, but they seemed too strong and I felt limp against their tight grip.

            The vines slid me across the ground, dragging me deeper into the plant habitat. Then the vines lifted me up and faced me toward the giant ooze covered tree.

            The Mother Plant seemed to pulse like a vein and large amounts of the ooze slid out from the bark.

            "No… this must be the cause of the air supply to drain…" 

            I saw a little green probe slowly fly out from behind the tree and recognized it as Felicia!

            The little probe dripped with the orange goo as well and I realized that she had been affected by the X-parasite too.

            But how could she have been affected? The X couldn't absorb mechanical things, only biological.

            "Felicia?" I asked softly.

            The little probe only stared at me with its large black lens.

            I looked up to see a long sharp point of a vine slowly lower down beside the little probe. The needle like point aimed at me.

            I gasped! The sharp point suddenly shot out and cut through my power suit's shoulder and pegged into my right arm!

            I screamed from the sudden pain! I shook my head and struggled against the vines wrapped around me to try and get to my throbbing arm!

            "Felicia! Stop! Please!" I screamed! The pain in my arm was overwhelming! I clenched my teeth and peeled my watering eyes open and turned my head to look at my arm. I saw the vine pulsing and saw orange goo coming out of the hole in my suit. 

            I was being injected with X!

            Suddenly, a blue of blue light slashed the vine. Then I saw a black-gloved silver knuckled hand reach up and yank the sharp point from my shoulder.

            I lowered my head to see how was to save me, but my sight became blurred.

            "W-who's there?" I asked tiredly.

            "Hang on, Samus!" Kyan's voice echoed.

            I felt the tight grip of the vines that were wrapped around me suddenly come loose. I fell to my knees and placed my hand on the wound of my right shoulder.

            Kyan knelt down in front of me and threw my hand off my wound and stuck his finger into the hole in my power suit to gently touch my puncture in my skin.

            I felt as though I was lying on a soft blanket of clouds as the pain in my arm was replaced with a gentle coldness that was rejuvenating.

            I opened my eyes and found that the blur in my sight was gone.

            Kyan removed his finger and quickly stood to turn to face the giant tree.

            "Samus, get out of here! The X want to kill you. You are their greatest threat and the only one to stop them.. they only want me for their control.. they will try with all their might to try and absorb me for their control."

            I slowly stood up an asked softly, "Kyan? What are you saying? How do you know that?"

            "I can understand them.. and they can understand me." Kyan slowly turned toward me and took his helmet off. He smiled lovingly and stared at me with his glowing green sad-looking eyes, "You must go, Samus. I will take care of these parasites.

            There is not enough time left to hold my control over them. You must get back into the civilian sector and seal it. Use the security emergency break off hatch to sperate the Science Facilities and Monster Habitat from the civilian colony. 

            I will use my power to destroy these parasites and give the Terran colony a boost to reach a nearby planet in time before the air supply runs out."

            I stepped forward and shook my head, "But what about you?! Won't you be killed in the process?! I cannot allow you to do this, Kyan!"

            Kyan closed his eyes and lowered his head, "I won't die. I'll be perfectly fine." He reopened his eyes and raised his head back up. He approached me and threw his arms around my waist to embrace me. "Take care until we meet again, my dearest Samus." He pressed his lips to mine to kiss me deeply.

            I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms tightly around Kyan's head. I didn't want to let him go!

            I pulled my lips away from Kyan's to whisper sadly, "Please don't do this."

            We both opened our eyes.

            Kyan made a sorrowful look, "It's the only way to save everyone."

            My eyes burned and I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and pressed my head into Kyan's shoulder. 

            Kyan gently took up my chin with his hand and raised my head up to place a kiss on my lips.

            I opened my eyes…

            Kyan was gone.

            I found myself in the main lab in the Science Facilities. I looked down into my hand to see my fingers gripped around my helmet.

            Suddenly, I stumbled forward as the room unexpectedly tilted.

            The room lit up with flashing red light and an automatic emergency recording came over the speakers, "Warning, a disturbance has been inflicted in the Monster Habitat. The Science Facility will detach from the rest of the station. Evacuation time sequence has been activated. Five minutes remaining. Evacuate the Science Facilities immediately." The voice repeated the sentence.

            I shoved on my helm and headed for the location of the transport train.


	17. Chapter 17: Must Get Out

Chapter 17

Must Get Out

            I gradually grew impatient as X infected life forms got into my way. It was as if they were preventing my escape.

            I encountered some scientists that had been infected by the parasites. I easily took care of them with my super missiles… unfortunately, I was running low.

            "Three minute and fifty seconds remaining until the detachment of the Science Facilities." The voice over the speakers spoke.

            I narrowed my eyes and cursed under my breath as I used the last of my missiles. "Now, I'm officially screwed." I muttered irritably.

            I saw a parasite infested scientist walk closer to me. I slowly stepped back and aimed my gun at the scientist's head.

            The scientist stopped.. and its lips formed into a grin.

            I was aghast! The X that had infested this scientist must have acquired the capabilities of facial expression..

            "You will not leave." The scientist parted his lips as he spoke in a weak gurgling voice.

            My eyes became wide with surprise! "You-you can talk?!" I blurted.

            The infested scientist nodded, "You, bounty hunter, know what we are capable of. You should just give up now. You know we will win."

            I shook my head, "Never! I will not let you vile piece of shit that's not even worth living take over the universe! I will go to the ends to stop you!"

            "Is it worth risking your life? You shouldn't waster you time or energy. We will prevail someday… I will keep you from escaping. You will die here and now, Samus."

            I gasped, "How do you know my name?!" 

            The scientist narrowed his eyes and grinned even more, "Did you forget that we can acquire human knowledge? As you may already know, we can absorb strength and power. It's too bad that we cannot infect you anymore. You could have been a very useful host. Why don't you join us?"

            "Two minutes and fifty-nine seconds remaining until the detachment of the Science Facilities." The voice spoke on the speakers.

            I glared at the infested scientist, "You're just keeping me here to delay me from escaping." 

            The scientist nodded, "Precisely, Samus. If you will not join us, then you must die."

            I gripped my cannon with my hand and grinned, "Well, I got news for you…" I quickly charged up my beam cannon. "Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" I released the charge and watched as the large ball of light flew from my gun barrel, through the air, and toward the infested scientist.

            The ball of light engulfed the scientist and the next thing I saw was guts splatter everywhere.

            I looked down at a piece of the scientist's body parts and noticed orange ooze in the place of blood.

*          *          *

            I came into a dark room which had its lights blown out and the only thing that was lighting the room was the green glowing goo coming of the wall near me.

            I bent down on one knee and reached my hand forward to place a finger in the ooze. I raised my hand up toward my visor to examine the green glowing goo to recognize it as X-parasite infestation.

            I lowered my hand as I slowly rose back to my feet. I flipped on my night vision to see in the dark. I saw several dead figures that weren't recognizable from a distance.

            I walked toward the nearest body and lowered my helm to see a dried up corpse of a scientist. I bent down to touch the dried up corpse with the end of my gun and the corpse suddenly crumbled into dust.

            I stood back up and raised my gun up, ready to shoot at anything that may attack.

            I placed my hand on my cannon to steady my aim. I slowly walked forward, stepping over the bodies.

            I came into another room that had cut electrical wires hanging from the ceiling and from the smashed computer panels.

            I continued to walk slowly, deeper into the darkness.

            My eyes shot back and forth as I cautiously watched for an unexpected moment to occur.

            I turned and found an infected scientist with his mouth open and orange goo sliding down his chin. The infested man slowly came toward me. I raised my beam cannon to ready and shoot the X infected man.

            Suddenly, from the corner of my visor, a rounded object flew out and came upon the scientist in a blink of an eye.

            I gasped as I looked at the object to realize it was a half grown Metroid! 

            The Metroid quickly planted itself over the infected man's head and covered the entire torso. The Metroid's fangs gripped the man's waist and I watched as the young adule Metroid's vines and cell clusters began to rapidly pulse.

            The Metroid was sucking the energy from the X infected scientist!

            Shortly after, the Metroid loosened its fangs and raised up into the air. The corpse toppled over and disinigrated into dust.

            The Metroid slowly flew down toward me and slowly came over me.

            I blinked in confusion by the Metroid's actions.

            Was it going to suck my energy as well? Was it examining me to try and recognize me as something that was familiar to it?

            I gasped as I felt the fangs rub repeatedly against my suit. I closed my eyes, awaiting to be sucked dry.

            I waited.. but nothing happened.

            I peeled my eyes open and saw the Metroid suddenly shoot straight up. I raised my helmet up as far as it could go and peered through a large gaping hole in the ceiling. I looked straight up and saw a few series of levels of the Science Facility until the hole looked out into space.

_            The Metroids found a way out for themselves. I realized with amazement. _

            I lowered my head and my eyes fell upon an even greater Metroid.

            "An omega Metroid?!" I whispered in a shocked voice.

            The Metroid slowly floated toward me, but I took a few steps back form fear of the size of the great Metroid.

            I closed my eyes and tightly gritted my teeth. I felt a coldness come over me. I slowly reopened my eyes and saw that the Metroid was completely covering me. 

            I opened my mouth and let out a sigh as a warm refreshing feeling came over me.

            I realized this feeling from before when the Metroid hatchling used the energy it had absorbed from Mother Brain to replenish my strength. 

            I smiled and whispered softly, "Thank you again."

            The Metroid raised up into the air under the hole and suddenly shot up to disappear through the ceiling.

            _Good bye._ A soft voice spoke from within my mind.

*          *          *

            I ran as quickly as I could as the computer's voice counted from twenty and backward.

            I blasted at anything that got into my way.

            _Nothing is going to stop me from escaping!_ I thought angrily as I blasted another X infested scientist out of my way.

            I closed my eyes as I heard the word five. 

            I jumped and leapt into the air, preparing to slide.

            I hit the ground and heard doors shut and seal.

            I opened my eyes and found that I was in the transport train.

            I got to my feet and sighed heavily. I turned and looked out the window to see the Science Facility station floating away. I looked down at the lower part of the station and knew that it was the Monster Habitat sector.

            I squinted my eyes and suddenly noticed green glowing cracks beginning to form from the walls of the habitat station.

            The cracks soon became bigger and then engulfed the entire station within seconds.

            I turned and ran to the other side of the transport train as the green light surrounded the train I was in.

            I closed my eyes.

            I was suddenly knocked over and I fell onto the floor.

            I opened my eyes and pushed myself up to look out the window again.

            The green glowing light quickly sunk down into a speck and the specks of glowing stars zoomed past.

            I could feel a heavy weight press into my back and I realized that the station was hurling through space.

            I got to my feet as I heard the doors of the Civilian station open behind me. I turned and ran to locate Adam.


	18. Chapter 18: Crash Landing: Is it the End...

Chapter 18

Crash Landing: Is it the End?

            Adam and Officer Stellbak stood near the main window and I watched with them as the stars of space flew past he Terran Space Station.

            Adam turned his back to the window to face me. "What is going on? Where is Kyan?" He asked curiously.

            I took off my helm and lowered my head and replied sadly, "Kyan.. used the last of his energy to destroy the Monster Habitat and the X parasites." I held back my tears by continuously blinking my eyes. "Kyan also used his power to give the Terra Space Station a boost that we will find a planet to land on. We will have enough oxygen to make it to a planet."

            Adam placed his hand gently on my shoulder and whispered kindly, "I know that Kyan meant a lot to you and he was the first one that you cared about… It's hard to cope with death." He paused and looked away for a moment. He shortly returned his gazed and lowered his voice even more to a soft whisper, "I will help you through it if you allow me to, Samus."

            I closed my eyes as I felt Adam gently stroke my cheek with the back of his hand.

            I slowly opened my eyes to slits and saw Adam slowly draw closer to me. His eyes closed and his lips parted to kiss me.

            "Um.. I think we're in trouble." Shadow spoke as he came into the room.

            Adam quickly stepped away from me and reopened his eyes from the rude surprise.

            He turned to Shadow and asked, "What? What is it?" 

            Shadow turned and pointed out the main window.

            Adam's eyes grew. "Oh, shit."

            I quickly wiped my eyes and looked out the window. My eyes grew wide and my heart suddenly raced uncontrollably. "We're going to crash into that planet!"

            The large dark blue glowing planet was coming upon us quickly!

            I worriedly looked at Stellbak, who stood motionless and calm, "Isn't there a way to slow down this space station?!"

            Stellbak looked at me and smiled calmly, "Do not worry. This space station is equipped with thrusters for such emergencies like this."

            "Oh." I blinked in surprise.

            Adam asked, "If there are thrusters equipped.. why aren't they working now?"

            I turned my head to look at him questionably.

            Adam's stare remained fixed on the planet and he was silent for a moment. "We're going too fast to even be able to slow down for an easy landing."

            Stellbak exclaimed in a half shocked voice, "What?!" He snatched a small black walky-talky form his uniform pocket and shouted in desperation, "Control room! What the hell is going on up there?!.. Control room?"

            I heard static from the walky-talky, then finally a reply, "Uh, sir, we have a problem… the wires to the thruster engines have been cut."

            Stellbak's eyes grew, "Then fix it!" He let his hand fall to his side. "Damn it! Who could have done it?" Stellbak turned head away to mumble.

            Shadow proclaimed, "Officer Stellbak, there is one alternative."

            Stellbak turned to the second-best bounty hunter made a hopeful expression, "And what is that?"

            Shadow gulped and answered, "We brace for impact."

*          *          *

            I was the one that ventured out of the space station and explored the surrounding landscape with a strange device Adam gave me. He told me that the device measure breathable oxygenized air for humans and other living life forms to breath.

            The indicator read normal oxygen levels capable for breathing.

            Federation soldiers came out first to look for any life forms that posed as a threat to attack, but fortunately there was none.. for the moment.

            I scouted ahead to look for life forms and any signs of food and water and a suitable place to set up a post to protect the space station from violent creatures and keep them from entering the perimeter.

            I turned my attention to the terrain and studied its characteristics. 

            The ground was unusually dark blue. The landscape was composed of mostly small sharp ledges covered with sharp rocks.

            There were no signs of plant life anywhere, not even a single dot of a different color.

            I heard soft footsteps behind me and quickly spun around to aim my gun at whatever was coming up behind me.

            A figure wearing one of the Federation's power suits quickly raised its hands into the air.

            "Whoa! Relax! It's only me." Adam's voice come from the power suit.

            I lowered my cannon and spoke sheepishly, "Sorry, Adam. I didn't realize it was you." I placed my hand on my hip, "What are you doing out here? It could be dangerous, you know."

            Adam laughed, "Don't worry about me. Anyway, have you found anything?"

            I shook my head, "No, I haven't found anything that could pose as a threat… or anything at all, for that matter… There's not even a single life form around. It's all just dirt."

            I instantly spun around just as I heard a pebble hit the ground behind me.

            I raised up my gun and my eyes darted to the source of the sound. I saw a small dark green head quickly duck down behind a ledge just a few feet ahead of me.

            I slowly approached the rocky ledge and saw a thin black hand with three large round fingertips clinging to the rock.

            I slowly bent over the ledge and saw the top of the dark green head. The head turned upward and the creature showed me its round triangle-shaped face with its large round black eyes and a nose and mouth that resembled a bird's beak.

            The creature's mouth formed into a smile and it tilted its head to the side as if curious to see me. 

            I noticed its long downward curved black ears come from behind it's head to the sides.

            The little alien chirped like a baby bird.

            I lowered my arm and slowly knelt down onto the rocky ledge. I reached out to the small creature with my left hand.

            The alien raised its head up to look at m hand. 

            I watched as the small creature crawled up the rocky edge and climbed onto my arm.

            I looked at its thin dark green body. The alien had long arms that were colored black to the elbows. It's large round toes and the bottom of its feet were also black.

            The alien climbed up my arm and raised its head up to come face to face with my visor. Then it climbed onto my helmet and bent its head over to look into my visor from upside down

            I chuckled at the strange alien's curious behavior.

            I heard Adam's footsteps behind me as he approached.

            "Looks like a gremlin." He joked.

            I stood up as the small alien climbed off of me and back onto the rock ledge.

            I faced Adam and turned my head away, "Adam.. I.. I can't stop thinking about Kyan… I feel sadness."

            Adam placed his hand on the side of my helmet, "The only thing you can do now is move on… I will take care of you from now on, Samus." Adam wrapped his arms around me and came closer to me.

            I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.


	19. Final Chapter: Epilogue

Epilogue

            Adam was always at my side, even during my pregnancy. I gradually grew to love him, like I did Kyan, but there was something deep inside of me that made me hold back. I didn't understand it. 

            The day I was giving birth, I held onto Adam's hand and squeezed it like squeezing the juice from a piece of fruit.

            I think Adam was in even more pain than I was.

            The birth was quicker than I thought. 

            After the birth, the person who had born my child, placed the tiny baby in my arms. I had gazed upon the small infant that of which was mine.

            I felt so happy, but sad at the same time. I secretly wished Kyan could have been here to see our child.

            I stayed on the dark blue planet and lived with the alien race known as the Lozi.

            Many other people from the Terran Space Station stayed as well, considering the fact that there wasn't any transportation to get off the planet.

            The people looked to me as their hero saving their lives and showed their gratitude by helping me raise my child.

            As the days passed, my thoughts of Kyan never ceased. I thought that it was strange to remain hopeful that one day Kyan would come back to life and come and find me. 

            No matter how much I tried to forget about Kyan, my child always reminded me of him.

            I will never be able to forget about Kyan, the first one that I have loved in my life. I will always remember and love him, no matter how much I miss him and my life as a bounty hunter.

            Note from me:  Uh, the sequel isn't coming out very well and I haven't been working on it lately because I'm just too bored to work on it and…. I need ideas. 

            I still haven't set a name for Samus' daughter. I would like to thank Smurf Cat for the suggestion and that I like the name.

            I would like to apologize for spoiling the sequel for those that have read this story and who look forward to the second one. I'm still making plans for it and may change some ideas I had for it.

            Again, I'm rewriting the sequel to fit my liking.

            So, I hope you will remain patient and that you will read the second story.

            Thank you for reading this story and my other story(s).

            -Keo


End file.
